Dark World
by Sleepless Demon
Summary: Just before the preliminaries to the final Chuunin exam, every one of the Genin are taken by a strange force and appear in a strange place of horror, how will they survive and escape that hellish nightmare? slight romance Not Gaara Naruto. Naru/Hina and Gaa/OC
1. Chapter 1

Sleepless D: I'm not too sure why I'm doing a story like this, I started this before any of my other stories, but I never got round to making it, so here it goes. The story's timeline is Naruto's first Chuunin exam, plus this is going to be weird story and in it are (Warning, slight spoilers to this story): Naruto and crew just before the preliminaries of the Chuunin exams are abducted and left in a strange place, last year's rookie teams that were with Team Guy year, blood and soon to be gore, there are strange creatures, and death of many Naruto characters so be warned. Peace out.

* * *

><p>Blurry vision, splitting headache and the taste of blood in her mouth, Hinata slowly rose from where she was laying. The room she was in was very large and very dark, yet strangely familiar, there was only enough light to see the where the walls were. She noticed a few figures moving in her line of sight, blinking rapidly to clear her vision she noticed several people in the room with her. Most of them appear to be leaf Shinobi, whilst the others consist of sand and sound Shinobi, most of the people in the room were still unconscious, and the only ones that were awake were Sakura, Rock Lee and Gaara. Sakura was near the eastern side of the room damping a wet cloth on both Naruto and Sasuke, Gaara was sitting in the corner with his dark eyes glaring everywhere to try to understand the predicament he was in, whilst Lee was standing in the middle in a guard stance, Hinata only realising he was still unconscious, she decided not to give any thought how he was doing that and wondered where her teammates were.<p>

She spotted Kiba lying on his back a few feet in front, she then spotted Akamaru laying his head on Kiba's left shoulder whining. "K-Kiba...A-Akamaru..." Hinata muttered painfully.

Sakura jumped and squealed a little and turned her head when she heard someone speak. "H-Hinata? Was that you?"

"S-Sakura? W-Where are w-we?" Hinata asks whilst pushing herself up and winked in pain.

"I don't know...I just woke up a few minute ago myself, Lee's been standing there all this time and I'm too scared to ask that creepy guy in the corner what's going on." Sakura answered.

"We've been taken by something that I wish to know what, I saw everything for I never sleep, yet I don't know what that 'thing' was." Gaara spoke when he heard Sakura, making her and Hinata jump in slight fear.

"W-What d-did y-you see?" Hinata asked.

"I'm not sure...it was as if it was a cloud of darkness that seemed to consumes everything." Gaara said, looking to see a couple more stir from their slumber.

"Oww...why does it feel like I've been drinking?" Ino asked as she arose, while Shino slowly got up, saying nothing.

"S-Shino, y-your bleeding." Hinata states when she sees some blood trickle down the side of his head.

"I am fine Hinata; I appreciate your concern for my well being." Shino says, rubbing the blood off his face with his jacket's sleeve.

Just then, Naruto sat up yawning and rubbing his eyes. "What's for breakfast?" He asked as he opened his eyes. "...I knew my home was in bad state, but it was never this bad." He said out loud, gaining a punch on the back of the head from Sakura.

"Damn it Naruto, can you ever be normal?" Sakura yells, in which, woke up a few more people, Choji slowly got up while complaining that he was hungry, Neji got up and wandered what happened while shacking Tenten awake, Sasuke slowly sat up, holding his neck painfully. And both Kankuro and Temari got up quickly in fear that Gaara had done something, when they saw that he was in his normal state and relaxed.

"Alright, what the fuck happened to us?" Temari yelled.

"We're not sure, because most of us have only just awakened." Shino says, kneeling down to check on Kiba.

Some shuffling came from one of the corners of the room and everyone turned to see one of the Sound ninja quickly stumble upwards, panicking over not knowing where he is, he turned to see everyone staring at him. Sakura recognised him as Dosu, the leader of the Sound team, he then quickly kicked one of his companions near him, gaining a painful groan as that person slowly got up. "What the...where the fuck am I?" Zaku groaned.

"I do not know Zaku, just get Kin up now!" Dosu ordered, getting in a defensive position.

"Alright." He simply replied as he kicked the last of his companions awake, and took one of his bandaged arms out of its supports and held it in the direction of the other people.

Kin quickly dragged herself up from the wall and looked around. "What kind of shithole have we turned up in now?" She asked.

"That's what we're trying to find out." Temari states.

"'Ello, 'ello, 'ello, what the fuck 'ave we got 'ere then?" (Imagine a English chav's voice if you know one, and sorry for the writing, it's the way he talks XD) A voice came from the shadows, everyone that was awake turned quickly towards the voices direction and pulled out whatever weapon they get their hands on first and was ready to attack whoever that sneaked up on them without them noticing. "My, my, my, aren't we all fucking feisty, good thing I copped a feel from the girls beforehand." The voice says sounding amused.

"What did you say!" Ino yells, absolutely furious at the thought of being groped whilst being unconscious.

"I'm going to kill this bastard." Temari says with murder in her eye.

"Ha! Shit, only joking mate, I didn't fucking grope any of ya." The voice said, the person stepped forward from the shadows to reveal a boy in his early to mid teens. The boy had light blond hair and electric blue eyes that seemed to slowly change to a fiery red and back again, he also had a constant grin on him that would be nice if he didn't look like a psychopath, (What can I say, I like nutters) he was also about average height and medium built. He wore all black clothes that consist of an oversized hoodie with sweat pants and ninja sandals and was wearing a leaf Shinobi headband with a black cloth and had patches of mud and blood on his torn clothes. The boy spoke again with a bigger grin on his face "...but I did take a bitchin peek at ya lovelies and whatnots girls, and I must say thank the fucking devil or lord for having some of you kiddies are still hairless at the moment!"

"That's it! You're dead!" Temari yells, lifting her fan and waved it at the boy, the people in-between the two quickly grabbed those still unconscious and jumped out of the way.

"Shit! Not the face!" The boy yelled, whilst covering his face with his arms. Blood splattered in all direction when her wind Jutsu hit him and sent him flying back into the shadows.

"Well that's strange." Kankuro says with a grin.

"What is?" Temari asks.

"It's usually Gaara that kills first." He replies.

Temari was about to reply but both of them noticed how unusually quiet the room was now; they looked at the other occupants in the room in the room and noticed them looking at a spot close to where the boy was. Looking they noticed a large puddle on the floor of the boys blood, only just realising the most obvious thing that would get everyone's attention, the blood was a dark yellow and bubbling, the blood quickly stopped bubbling and tuned black.

An insane laughter can from the shadows that made everyone jump, by now everyone that was still knocked out were waking up to that insane laughter. "That. Was. Fun! That move sliced and diced me! Anybody else want ta take a shot?"The boy asked stepping out from the shadows unscratched, apart from his clothes with a big smile on his face.

"Who...what are you?" Tenten asks.

"Wait...I recognise ya, 'ave we met somewhere mate?"

"...Yes...but-"

"Wait! You know who this guy is?" Sakura asked.

"Who is this asshole?" Ino yells.

"His name is Ryuu Rama...He graduated from the academy the same time as me and Tenten and became an honorary student under a man called Nobu Kawachi and formed Team 13." Lee said sounding a little frightened when he saw him. "He went missing with the other team that graduated at the same time as us about a year ago on a joint mission."

"Wait...Nobu Kawachi? Why have I heard that name before?" Sakura asked.

"He was famous in the last Shinobi war for finding potential fighters anywhere; he really turned the tide of the war along with the Forth Hokage." Lee explained.

"...Lee...'oly shit mate, ya really 'ave gotten ugly 'aven't ya! Although...'as it been a year? It feels like a lifetime 'ere." Ryuu grins at him. "Oh, and thanks for reminding me about Nobu...that bastard went missing awhile back...ah fuck him, so anyone got any food?" Ryuu asks.

"Aww food! I haven't eaten in ages!" Choji moans.

"Fucking 'ell mate! Ya look like ya can feed a large village for a month." Ryuu yelled and everyone that knew Choji's weight sensitivity cringed when they heard that.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean!" Choji yells at Ryuu whilst charging at him to grind his bones to dust.

Ryuu stood there and raised his hand quickly in the direction of Choji and waved his palm, making Choji collapse and scream in shock. "Choji!" Ino yelled, as she reached out to him she got a large amount of static shock and yelled in surprise.

"Who else wants ta try me?" Ryuu smiles, when said, the Sound team walked forward. "Ok then mates, 'ave at it!"

When those words came from his mouth, Dosu nodded at his other teammates and they sprung into action. Dosu went to the left and charged at Ryuu, Zaku went right and held his arm out ready for action, while Kin stood in-between them and threw several needles at Ryuu. Ryuu smiled and charged straight through the needles towards Kin and tackled her into the wall, leaving everyone else shocked that he ran through the attack rather than dodge or block them. Ryuu lifted Kin by the neck agents the wall, Zaku quickly pointed his hand at Ryuu to attack, but Ryuu looked at him and waved his unused hand at him making small patches of fire come from nowhere on Zaku.

Zaku screamed in shock and pain, he quickly started to pat himself down, trying to put the flames out. "Is he nuts? He just ran through an attack without a second thought!" Sakura yelled.

"It's understandable, yet crazy at the same time." Shikamaru mumbled, gaining the others attention. "Those two were ready to attack if he dodged or blocked the attacks, and they were going to hit hard, but they didn't think that someone would go straight through the attack, and that took them by surprise."

"But how is he able to use fire without doing any hand signs?" Ino asked, still checking on Choji.

"It could be a Kekkei Genkai." Sikamaru says.

Ryuu let go of the now very weak Kin and turned to Dosu, he was about to wave his arm but stopped, he then started laughing. "Looks like I'm no longer your problem." Ryuu laughed, making everyone confused.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dosu asked, trying to think of a plan to defeat him.

"There are two...no, three coming." Ryuu smiled.

"Three what?" Naruto asked.

"Something that you should fear right now." Ryuu smiled, making everyone curious and nervous at the same time. "I like to call them Yami*."

"Yami? What the hell is a Yami?" Naruto asked.

Suddenly, a section of a wall on the south side wall exploded; there was enough lighting that they could see something black could be seen in the smoke (Which is a bad thing since most of what they see is black). "That's a Yami." Ryuu stated, quickly walking into the shadows.

Everyone got into a defensive stance, not too sure what to expect, then it happened, the 'Yami' shot out at them in incredible speed. The Yami wasn't a creature; it was just a being of black smoke, no physical shape could be seen under the smoke, (imagine a drawing of a black cloud) and it quickly consumed Dosu who stood alone in the middle and a horrified scream came afterwards. The Yami then shot towards the roof and hovered there, and Dosu was nowhere to be seen.

"What the hell is that thing?" Sakura screamed, not sure on what else to do.

Zaku finished in getting rid of most of the flames and pointed his arm at the Yami. "It's just smoke! And I'll blow it away!" He yelled, and then the floor behind him exploded, making him loose balance as another black cloud emerged and consumed him.

Everyone else was quicker to react and threw and weapons, some with explosive tags on or cast long ranged Jutsu's at it, not caring if it killed Zaku or not. The attack seemed to work as it since the cloud got smaller rapidly until it left nothing but Zaku on his knees with his face looking down at them. "Hey! You alright?" Kiba yelled, as everyone looked but didn't let down their guard on the other one.

Zaku didn't respond all he did was stand slowly with his face still looking down at them; he slowly removed his other bandaged arm from its support with sickening snaps and cracks. "Zaku?" Kin said, slowly getting up from the floor.

A grin could be seen on Zaku's face as he lifted it, and scaring everyone that looked at him, his face was now deathly pale, almost gray, while his eyes were blacker then anything they've ever seen. He quickly raised his arm and pointed it a Kin and let out a war cry and sent a sound wave at her, crushing her into the wall by the force, he then pointed his other arm at the others. Everyone quickly stopped paying attention to the Yami and started to dodge Zaku's attacks, Neji activated his Byakugan to be ready for an attack.

He was then shocked by two things, one, Zaku's chakra wasn't human anymore and was running over triple capacity at least. And two, he knew where they were, Neji would worry about the later after the threat was over, he quickly got into his Gentle Fist stance, but Zaku did something that was too insane, even in his current state, he attacked Gaara.

Gaara stood there, slightly surprised by the action because he only just managed to hit his sand armour, Gaara grinned like he did whenever he got excited. Gaara lifted his arm towards him and sand shot towards Zaku, which he sent away by shooting his sound wave at it, but Gaara's sand quickly formed again and wrapped around Zaku's arm. Zaku grinned and somehow was managing to break in arm free from the sand by force alone, Gaara had a sadistic smirk. "You're strong, and you'll make me feel alive!" He yelled crazily as he closed his hand and crushed Zaku's arm that still remained in the sand.

Zaku didn't react and just laughed as the sand around his arm exploded; it exploded because Zaku sent a sound wave through what remained of his arm, causing an explosion of pressure. Zaku looked at his arm and everyone could see black smoke come from the wound, Zaku quickly raised his other arm at Gaara, but Gaara covered his head and crushed it, causing the black smoke to disappear as he dropped dead, beyond recognition.

Everyone was scared and relieved at the same time, they quickly remembered that there was still another black cloud in the room and saw that it still remained near the high roof.

"Wait...didn't that Ryuu guy said that there were three?" Shikamaru asked aloud, and on cue, Ino scream and everyone saw that another Yami was trying to consume Choji, but Choji was much better now and kept on pulling away from the Yami when it tried to grab him. "What the? They can physically touch you?" Shikamaru said, and everyone attacked the thing with everything that they've got.

They realised that it did actually got smaller when they attacked the cloud, when it went to half its original size it grabbed Choji's arm and swung him with enough force that it sent him flying into the wall hard. It quickly flew into the hole so that it doesn't die as the other Yami quickly followed. After that, Shikamaru and Ino quickly went to the unconscious Choji's side.

* * *

><p>*Yami, it means Darkness.<p>

Sleepless D: I'll leave it there for now, I was nice enough and let the minor characters die in the first chapter, if you're wondering where they are and what this is all about, the next chapter will explain a little. Peace out.


	2. Chapter 2

Sleepless D: Here we go now, chapter 2. Peace out.

* * *

><p>Everyone didn't relax, they had never experienced something like that before, and all of a sudden clapping could be heard from the shadows where Ryuu disappeared to. "Well done, well done, never guessed that ya would survive with so many people still living mate." Ryuu said as he left the shadows.<p>

"Alright you psycho, what the hell were those things?" Temari yelled.

"Them...I can't say, but me pretty sure they're demons." Ryuu smirked.

"Demons?" Temari and Kankuro shivered and looked at Gaara in fear.

"Choji, are you alright?" Ino asked as he was sitting up.

"No...I think I broke something." He said painfully, holding his leg.

Ino quickly started feeling his leg to check. "Well...I don't think you broken anything, maybe you fractured it." Ino said as she placed one of Choji's his arms over her shoulder. "Help me Shikamaru." She ordered.

"What a drag." Shikamaru said as he placed Choji's arm over his shoulder and lifted him.

Over to Neji, he was pondering with the information he had just discovered. 'This world isn't real...it's a GenJutsu...yet it is real enough to not allow us to escape with our own chakras.' He pondered as he quickly went over to Ryuu and asked to speak with him alone and went away from the group. "I know we're in a GenJutse, so how do we get out of it?" Neji demanded quietly.

Ryuu looked at him in surprise. "Fucking hell, it took me days ta find out it was a GenJutsu." Ryuu laughed. "And ya want ta escape? Not going ta happen cause you're going ta die mate."

"What?" Neji asked aggressively, believing that Ryuu was threatening him.

"'He' will kill ya for fun, and you can't stop 'im." Ryuu told him.

"I will find this person, and I will kill him." Neji responded. "For my eyes can see everything."

"Then may ya rest in 'pieces'." Ryuu smiled as he walked to the rest of the group. "I'm going ta tell ya the truth...I'm not sure 'ow long I've been in this world, but me team and I were brought 'ere by me teammate, Kurosu…or was it the Yami that did it? Doesn't matter, ya most likely be dead by the end of the month." Ryuu laughed.

"You survived here for over a year." Kiba said. "Why can't we?"

"Cause I lost me sanity…what little there was ta begin with and I embraced this life with another life." Ryuu smiled.

"This life with another life? What the hell does that mean?" Sakura asked.

"I'm mostly demon now cause I lost me sanity long ago, and that's how I lived through that attack earlier on." He laughed, making everyone look at him strangely and nervous. "Plus, the only way ta survive this shithole is ta lose ya human side, otherwise you'll die trying ta save others." He said as he walked over to Zaku's corpse and kicked it into the hole and walk towards a broken, barely living Kin.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked, as Ryuu picked up Kin and placed her over his shoulder.

"It's been awhile since I had a meal, I would have had the dead guy but the Yami's make them taste like shit. And I guess that no one minds if I take this lass since no one has checked on 'er." Ryuu said, gaining a couple of nods and questioning and disgusted looks. "Oh, ya should worry if ya meet a person possessed by the Yami's, cause ya wasn't the first ones to come 'ere after me."

"Well that's great." Naruto said sarcastically, since he was nearly hit by Zaku.

"Yeah mate, I'll answer three more questions before I go." Ryuu said.

"What? Where are you going?" Sakura asked.

"Me never liked being with people, I'll leave ya ta fend for ya selves, two more questions." Ryuu said.

"Two! But you said-" Sakura began to yell, but Sasuke covered her mouth to shut her up.

"Are there any other survivors here?" Shino asked, guessing that would be better to ask since there were two teams that were here last year, and Ryuu mentioned that there were other survivors, he's sure everyone is wondering if there was any other survivors.

"Not really, just me, me sensei...but not too sure about 'im, and my mate Kurosu that brought us 'ere…Oh, and ya had a couple of chaps in black clothes wearing glasses and masks (Kabuto's teammates if you're wondering) were with ya before ya woke up, but they were taken by Kurosu, so they're dead by now. And that's all me knows about." Ryuu said, making a few people concerned. "And the last question?"

"How do we get out of this world?" Sasuke asked.

"Ya can't, this world is controlled by Kurosu, and he can destroy and make the landscape different if he wanted, ya may get lucky and he lets ya go…but that would be a first." Ryuu said, making everyone nervous now.

"So now what?" Naruto asks everyone.

"C-Can you g-give us a-any help?" Hinata asks Ryuu.

Ryuu paused for a second. "No, can't help ya." He says.

"Aw come on, can't ya help?" Naruto asked.

"Nope, really sorry." Ryuu smiled.

"Tell us." Sasuke ordered.

"Very well, ya convinced me." Ryuu said, making everyone confused. "I'll give ya advice, one, don't let ye guard down, and two, don't trust anyone you meet." Ryuu said as he jumped into the hole and laughed. "Even me!" He laughed as he went down the hole, still carrying Kin.

Everyone was even more confused and was pondering what they should do now, Gaara just walked toward the hole the first Yami did and looked to see a long corridor, he felt a breeze coming from the left side and walked towards it. Everyone saw this and followed, also feeling the breeze, after a minute of walking; Gaara saw an open doorway and stepped outside.

He looked around and saw a strange scene, the world seemed to be mostly black, with a red sky and the ground had nothing but a large forest of black dead trees, he took a couple of steps forward and looked at the building he was in. He was a little surprised when he saw the building and walked towards the trees to sit under and waited until the others that were following him came.

The people emerged from the doorway and were surprised to see a forest of dead trees, not even one had a single leaf in it, and they walked forward looking for anything out of the ordinary till Naruto talked. "Isn't that the tower?" He asked and everyone turned and was surprised when they saw the Forest of death's tower.

"No wonder the halls were familiar." Tenten said.

"But if that's the tower, then is that the Forest of death?" Kiba asked, pointing at the forest that looked even more sinister then the one they knew.

"Maybe." Shikamaru said as he placed Choji down by a tree to take a breather.

"Should we stay here?" Ino asked, looking nervous.

"We should keep moving." Sasuke said, walking into the forest.

"Why are we leaving the closest shelter?" Kiba asked.

"Would you want to stay in a dark building with those things and that person in it?" Sasuke called as he walked on, most people quickly started following him, understanding his argument.

Gaara stood up and started walking a different way, Kankuro and Temari looked confused at this and followed Gaara, no one seemed to mind and Team 8 sighed in relief because they were scared of Gaara when they saw him use his Jutsu.

Xxxxxxxxxx

A couple of hours have passed and everyone was now exhausted, as I their chakra was being sucked out from them. "We'll make camp here." Sasuke said, also feeling the fatigue.

No one complained and dropped to rest; Neji remained standing and looked around the area, the feeling of him being watched. "What's wrong Neji?" Tenten asked.

"Nothing." He replied and sat next to her.

"I'm hungry." Choji complained, gaining agreeing nods from everyone.

"I'll go and find something to eat." Naruto announced, not feeling as tired as everyone else. "Anyone else want to help?" Naruto asked.

Hinata raised her hand. "I-I'll come." She says.

Kiba was about to volunteer as well, but Shino placed a hand on his shoulder. "You are still weak from today." Shino tells him as he rose. "I'll come, because my parasites can tell if it's poisonous or not, otherwise Naruto would probably pick the deadliest thing there is."

"Anyone else?" Naruto asked, seeing Sasuke on guard duty and Sakura not wanting to leave yet not wanting to stay either, Team 10 were too exhausted and Shikamaru was sleeping already. Team Guy didn't move either, but Lee was also on guard duty. "Alright then, let's go." Naruto says.

Neji wasn't paying attention to anyone, he wouldn't have gone with the others anyway, he knew that eating food here would be pointless and he was focusing on something else. His Byakugan was active and he was searching for the person responsible for this, so he can hunt him down and kill him.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"He can see?" A male voice echoed in a dark room, seeing all that is happening in the world he has created to punish people, annoyed that Neji wasn't suffering in this dark place and saw through it with his eyes. Whimpering came from near the person and he turned his head to see someone shaking in fear. "Now, now, your suffering is sufficient enough to keep me from playing with my new victims." He smiled and wandered toward the frightened man who literally wet himself as he remembered the way his companion was slaughtered.

"Do you have to make them suffer?" A female voice came from the corner.

"You know I don't enjoy this when you watch, and I have to do this, otherwise..." The other one replied.

"You used to be the nicest person I knew and loved." The female commented.

"Please leave, and don't talk to the people in my world." He asked, and received a sad sigh as the other one disappeared. "How would you like to see your own liver?" The male asked, gaining a whimper of fear. "Actually...I'll save you for later; I'll have some fun with my other victims." He laughed as he vanished from the room.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Neji discovered him, he may have appeared out of thin air but it had to be him, he deactivated his Byakugan and saw Tenten was talking with Lee, Neji went to his teammates. "I want you to stay with the group." He ordered them, making them look at him confused.

"Why is that Neji?" Lee asked.

"I'm going to search for some food." He lied, Lee accepted that answer and went back on look out while Tenten could tell that he was lying and stayed with Lee.

As Neji walked into the forest she turned to Lee. "I need to go." She told him, making him look slightly confused. "I need the bathroom." She told him, making him nod understandably and watched her quickly walk into the forest.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Neji quickly walked to what seemed like a random location and stood there and waited, a couple of minutes pass and he hears snapping of twigs and he quickly attacked with his gentle fist. Hitting the person in several places and heard a painful grunt as the world around him seemed to crack around them, but Neji was then pushed back a few feet by what seemed to be nothing. "You dare attack me before I have my fun?" A dark voice came from the bushes, and a guy about his age walked out, but Neji could see that this person's form resembles one of Ryuu's team members Kurosu. He had very short black hair and was very clean in comparison of everyone that was in this world, but Neji was now concerned because he closely resembled what Zaku had become, deathly white/gray skin with eyes blacker then night. Neji noticed that the world around them slowly healed back to its original state.

"…Hyuga…" Kurosu grinned and then spat out a bit of blood. "I wonder if I can make you scream for mercy…" He said as his chakra soared uncontrollably.

Neji knew that he was going to die, he attacked in hope to at least break the GenJutsu, but it didn't work when he sealed his major chakra points, Neji knew that this guy could control this world and could sever all of his limbs with ease. 'I won't give him the pleasure of mercy of a Hyuga.' He told himself.

Kurosu lifted his arm and several thin spicks shot from the ground and impaled Neji, only hitting non-vital areas, though Neji was in pain and would now collapse if it wasn't for the spicks gritted his teeth so he wouldn't scream. "Scream for me, I know that it hurts." Kurosu smirked as a few more spicks shot from the ground, embedded them into his stomach.

But Neji wouldn't do so; he will not be belittled by giving him the pleasure, even if it actually is killing him. (Who'd have thought that the Hyuga's were that arrogant? XD) "Still not going to cry?" Kurosu asked, raising his hand again and even more spicks came through and went through more vital spots, but he did not scream. "…Ah! I know what will make you scream." Kurosu cheered and walked towards him with his hand extended.

He got closer to Neji's face, but Neji tried his best to move away from him, as difficult as that was being impaled and all, Kurosu had his hand an inch away from Neji's eyes. Neji realized what he was about to do and started struggling weakly, trying to stop him with failure, Kurosu then placed his hand on one of his eyes and quickly ripped it out of him, causing Neji to scream in horror and pain. "That's got you going." He smirked as he crushed the eyeball in front of him and then reached for the other one that caused him to scream loud enough for half the forest to hear.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Tenten quickly rushed to the source of the scream and was horrified when she got there, she saw Neji laying on the ground with several puncture wounds, a circle of blood around him. When she got closer, she saw something horrible, his eyes were torn out from his skull, one of them popped and the other one was several feet away, she wasn't shocked by the eyes as much as she was when she saw that he was still alive. "Neji!" She screamed, quickly applying pressure to the worst of the wounds. 'No wonder Neji screamed, his eyes were more precious to him then revenge against the main branch.' She thought to herself, trying to hold back the tears.

She heard someone land nearby and saw Lee was there and had a shocked look on his face; Lee was the only one there, because he was the fastest one and got here before anyone else. "Neji? Tenten, what had happened to him?" Lee asked, slightly in a panic.

"Lee! Hurry and help me stop the bl-" Tenten began to shout, but was interrupted when something grabbed her ankle and started to pull her with such force that she couldn't see properly as she reached out for anything to grab.

Someone grabbed her hand and held on tight, she seemed to stop and she looked up to see Lee with a look of panic, she looked around and realized that she was close to being dragged into a hole under a tree with Lee's feet on either side of the entrance. "Don't worry Tenten!" Lee yells, she saw the fear in his eyes and looked into the hole and saw black clouds around her bottom waist and saw black eyes within the smoke.

She then started screaming in pain as the cloud was somehow crushing and shredding her bottom half and could feel it ripping into her insides from below. She coughed up blood and someone grabbed her other hand, looking up she saw Naruto grabbing it and tried to help Lee pull her out before it was too late. But she knew it was too late and tried to wriggle out of their grip but they weren't letting go of her.

"Let go!" She screamed in pain, managing to get out of Naruto's grip and placed her hand inside her blouse and gave a warning look at Lee, which he looked at her with shock and let go almost immediately and she was pulled into the hole.

"Lee? What the hell are you doing? She was your team-" Naruto yelled, but Lee quickly grabbed him and threw them away from the hole, and a large explosion came afterwards, shaking the ground and the world around them, they saw the land around them crack, even the sky.

"What the hell was that?" Kiba yelled, now that everyone came to the scene now and saw the bleeding Neji and the world around them slowly heal itself. "Well?" everyone asked.

"…Tenten…used a forbidden Jutsu…using paper bombs in a large bundle…that could take out a small village…and used it when she was taken…" Lee said in-between breaths as everyone saw him shed tears of sadness.

Some of the people went to Neji and saw that he nearly dead, breathing slowly, bleeding seemed to stop but that wasn't a good thing. Hinata had tears in her eyes and quickly left, he may not have been her favorite relative, but family is still family, Naruto followed her along with, Sakura, Ino and Kiba.

Shino walked next to Neji and rolled him on his back, knowing that he can't feel pain anymore and stood straight and bowed his head. "I believe we should pay respect to our fallen comrades, because my clan believes that if someone falls, big or small, should be respected." Shino says, in which, Shikamaru and Choji only managing to bow in respect as Sasuke just walked away before seeing Lee walk towards Neji.

"Neji…I will avenge yours and Tenten's death, and that's a promise." Lee said with an unnatural seriousness, and Neji had passed on.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Over to the building that looked like the Forest of death's tower, Ryuu was on the roof and looked in amazement by what he saw. "'ow the fuck did they do that?" He asked himself as he placed the barely living Kin on the roof and looked to see the world slowly heal itself. "It took me a year ta make that damage in this place…and they did that in less than a day." He said to the half dead girl. "Me should keep an eye on them."

Xxxxxxxxxx

The group had moved away from Neji's body a few minutes ago and a beautiful girl with white hair and wearing a white dress looked over the remains of Neji and had a sad face on her. "You had so much hate for the world…but now you're free, I only wish that you had died quicker." She whispered as she bowed her head in respect and then walked away.

* * *

><p>Sleepless D: Ooh, how's that ladies and gentlemen, sorry if any of you liked Neji or Tenten, hope you're enjoying it. Peace out.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Sleepless D: Here we go now, I may have gone overboard with this but here it goes. Peace out.

* * *

><p>The group has been moving for a few hours now, no one wanted to be near the place where Neji and Tenten had died, Hinata and Lee were the ones showing that they were very upset over the experience. Kiba and Shino stayed close to Hinata to comfort her when she started crying while Naruto kept going to her and Lee to check that they were ok, Hinata smiled every time after Naruto checked on her if she was ok. While Naruto was the only one that made Lee cheer up a bit by giving him the thumbs up and a smile every time he looked very sad.<p>

"I need a break." Shikamaru complained.

"Alright, we'll take a break for now." Sasuke says.

"I'm so hungry." Choji nearly cries, Naruto and the others had found some fruit on their search, but it didn't seem to make a difference. Shino didn't eat any since he could tell that it wouldn't make a difference, his parasites could tell that they were fake, illusions, but he didn't tell anyone since he didn't want them to lose hope.

Kiba seemed to gain an interest in something when he sniffed the air, he could smell something good. "Hey! I think I found something!" He called and almost had a spring in his step as he rushed forward.

Everyone was slightly confused by Kiba's behaviour. "Does he always act like that?" Sakura asked.

"N-Not really." Hinata says.

All of a sudden, they could hear a cheer. "Food!" They heard Kiba yelled, followed by a loud bark, everyone gained an interest and soon hurried to Kiba's location.

When they got there, they were surprised that they found a bag lying on the ground and a few bits of food scattered around when it was opened a few seconds ago, and they saw Kiba eating a rice ball and dropping one for Akamaru. "Come on, it's not poisoned and there is only enough for one meal for each of us." Kiba said.

Naruto quickly walked forward and grabbed something to eat and Choji quickly followed, not caring that he shouldn't walk. Everyone else was a bit confused by this, when is there food in a random area that just so happens to be near a group of people who are hungry. Shikamaru walked towards the bag and looked around in it for any clue on why it's there; he grabbed something and pulled it out, showing a piece of paper with writing on it.

Shikamaru read it and looked confused when he finished it and just sat down and started eating with Choji and making sure that he doesn't eat anyone else's meal, Sakura walked up and picked up the paper and read it aloud. "I felt sorry for you, so here's some food to keep you going, but don't expect food to come when you whine anymore, I'll bring it when you need it, and try to stay alive long enough."

When she finished, almost everyone was confused. "Who do you think left it?" Ino asked.

"Could it have been Ryuu?" Lee asked.

"No, he said he had no food and that's why he kept the sound ninja, remember?" Sakura said, shivering at the last part.

"Maybe it was this Kurosu character." Sasuke said.

"What? The guy that probably took us here? Why would he leave us food and tell us to live long enough?" Sakura asked.

"It could be a last meal, plus he'll want us to live for whatever reason." Sasuke said, grabbing a rice ball and began eating, the others soon followed.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Gaara and his siblings had stopped and been resting for awhile now, Gaara was getting a little agitated because he hasn't eaten properly since the beginning of the second Chuunin test. He looked up at the sky and saw that it was slowly turning to night, even with a red sky it turned black at night. "Gaara, should we make camp or continue walking?" Temari asked, nervous of doing something that Gaara didn't want to do.

"You might as well rest, otherwise you'll just slow me down and I'll leave you to die." Gaara said, not looking at his brother or sister.

After a few uncomfortable minutes, both Kankuro and Temari fell asleep, knowing Gaara will be awake to guard from anything that should intrude his privacy.

Xxxxxxxxxx

A few hours pass and Gaara watched both his siblings sleep, never understanding how people sleep in the first place, but he was always interested by it. Something moved in the corner of Gaara's eye and he quickly looked, ready to crush it to death, but he saw nothing.

He then heard the snapping of twigs and he got up slowly and went to investigate, not caring if his siblings got attacked by anything while he was gone. He continued walking, listening to anything that would give noise and follow, this went on for a couple of minutes until he reached an opening, where the trees didn't cover most of the ground, and he saw something that he wasn't expecting. A beautiful girl in a white dress holding a basket in front of her.

Gaara walked forward, not sure whether or not to kill the girl. "Who are you?" Gaara asked.

"I'm Mieko, and who are you?" She said with slight interest.

"Gaara…of the sand, why are you here?" Gaara asks.

"I come to help you." Mieko replies with a smile.

Gaara got a little annoyed by the way this girl was acting, innocent and happy. 'Why should there be people like her out there living happy, while I suffer the torment of loneliness? And she came to help, that just makes me want to hurt her.' He asks himself, feeling the urge to end her life; he felt his sand slowly make its way towards her.

"I brought food." She says, sticking out her hand with the basket in it to him.

Gaara stopped immediately and looked at her strangely. "What?" Gaara asked, not sure what to make of it.

"I've brought food." She repeats, still having the basket extended toward him.

Gaara just looked at her, not saying anything and snatched the basket away from her and walked away from her, back to where he left his siblings.

"Seems like a nice guy." A voice came from behind her.

"I haven't seen you in a while Kei." She states as she turned around to see a guy her age, but with dark blue hair, deathly pale/gray skin and black eyes.

"It hasn't been that long." He tells her.

She was about to reply, but two people walked out of the forest, one she knew as Aya, a red haired girl who was on Ryuu's team but was deathly white/gray. (I hope that you know what that means now) the other one she didn't recognize, but he looked like a mummy, she had a confused look. "Who's that?" She asks.

Kei turned around and looked back. "A new member, he was called Dosu at one point." He grins. (Hope you didn't forget that a Yami took him)

"Why are you here?" Mieko asked.

"Just making sure that you're safe." Kei smiles.

"I hope that you won't tell Kurosu about this." She says.

"Why would I?" Kei smiled as he disappeared into the shadows of night with Aya and Dosu behind him.

Mieko sighed and soon walked in a different direction then him into the forest.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Gaara was back to where he left his brother and sister, he walked toward them and dropped the basket of food in front of them, both Kankuro and Temari were very light sleepers since they were scared of Gaara changing. They both shot up and were ready for the worst, but they saw Gaara still normal glaring at them, he then sat down and opened the basket, showing the food. "Eat." He said.

Both Temari and Kankuro were confused. "W-Why?" Kankuro asked.

"Because if it's poisoned, I'd rather see you suffer then me." Gaara says.

They didn't want to get on Gaara's bad side, so Kankuro went and took a bit from everything in it; he figured that since he's been trying to gain immunity to any poison that he can think of. After he had finished, he looked up. "Not poisoned as far as I can tell." Kankuro says, grabbing more food to satisfy his hunger, Temari waited till Gaara had grabbed what he wanted before taking her share.

Several minutes pass of them eating till they hunger was satisfied, Temari has wanted to ask a question at the start. "Where did you get this food Gaara?" She asked.

"A beautiful girl with white hair gave it to me." He said, making them both stare at him, surprised that he used the word 'beautiful'.

"A girl? Where did you find this girl?" Kankuro asked, slightly confused because no girl apart from Temari has ever been knowledgeable within ten feet of him, even for the few that was near him were too nervous to speak near him.

"I heard some noise, so I went to look and found her." He said, feeling a little weird since he hardly speaks to people that much in one day, let alone night.

"What happened to the girl-" Temari was about to ask, but then a large amount of noise was coming from the woods, Kankuro and Temari shot up and took their weapons out while Gaara just sat there and looked.

It was pitch black in the woods, but they could just see something even blacker moving in the woods, they could almost feel the anger and bloodlust, and it wasn't coming from Gaara. Temari didn't want to risk it and waved her fan at the direction of the shadow, destroying a portion of the forest, if it was lighter, then they would have seen the world around then crack.

"I…will…" A very angry dark voice came from the darkness. "Kill…you!" It yelled and jumped out from the remains of the trees, showing a guy with some remains of very short black hair on his head, the rest was burnt off. Black burnt skin could be seen along with his deathly white/gray skin as his furious black eyes could be seen in the night. "Now DIE!" He yells, pointing at Gaara and several large branches from the woods shot at him, but that did little good with Gaara's sand shield.

Getting even angrier, he then pointed at Temari and flames came out of his finger, but she just waved her fan and the flames went back at him, he just managed to dodge and slammed his fist into the ground and a large spick came from the ground and impaled Kankuro. Making him drop his wrapped up bundle, he turned to Temari again and saw her with a sadistic smile. "Try to survive this!" She yells, and waved her fan.

He couldn't dodge in time and tried to block as the ground around his exploded by the winds power, the world around them this time didn't crack. The smoke quickly cleared and a large wall of dirt blocked most of the attack, behind it was three new people looking at Kurose. "Are you alright Master?" The closest one with blond hair asked him.

"I told you not to interrupt me Jun!" Kurose yelled at his servant.

"If I hadn't you would have died." He says, lifting him up and looked at the other two, they were both guys, one had green hair and the other had silver, and they were only just holding the wall up. "Come!" He orders them and they quickly jumped to them and vanished into a cloud of smoke.

As the wall collapsed, Temari was about to attack again but her target wasn't there, she looked around to see where he went but found no trace of him. "He vanished in a cloud of smoke." A voice came from Kankuro's wrapped package as it unwrapped itself, showing Kankuro looking sad at the spick with the remains of a destroyed puppet. 'He won't be usable again.' He said to himself.

"We should move now!" Temari yells, not wanting to be taken by surprise again, and they all move deeper into the forest.

Xxxxxxxxxx

A week passes and Gaara's and Naruto's group haven't met any problems…apart from food, but they were both eating every few days by stuff left for them. Gaara kept seeing the white haired girl every time at night while Kankuro and Temari were asleep and he talked to her more as she gave him food, while Naruto's group has no clue on who leaves them food.

In a dark room, there were a lot of painful grunts and a lot of yelling. "I should be killing them off by now!" A voice yells in pure furry, angry that a girl badly wounded him with an explosion, with him only surviving because of the Yami that surrounded him.

"Now, now Master, I think I may have thought of a solution to make you heal faster." A dark blue haired guy says walking into what little light there was.

"And how would you know that?" The voice asks, still in pain.

"You can absorb one of your loyal servants." Kei smiled. "It will increase your healing rate and make you more powerful."

"If that's true, then why don't I absorb you all?" He grunts.

"Then who'd look for more victims and keep you beloved safe?" The other one asks.

"Very well, who will I take?" He said, thinking of one he should choose.

"Why not the weakest one?" Kei suggests.

"Fine, bring me the weakest." Kurose says and just then, smoke appeared and two people were holding one more, the two had was a red haired girl and the other was a guy with silver hair and the later was a guy with green hair.

"I believe that Arata fits the description." Kei smiles as the other two dropped him and vanished in smoke.

"Good." Kurose says, slowly walking towards Arata.

"Can I ask a favour Master?" Kei asked.

"What?" Kurose asked.

"Allow your faithful servants more power, and you can watch us kill a few people for your amusement." He asks.

"Hmm…very well then." He says, waving his hand.

Kei felt the power flow through him and he smiled. "Can I take those bodies?" He asked, pointing at Kabuto's teammates remains.

"Sure." Kurose said and watch Kei grab the bodies before vanishing into smoke, Kurose walked towards Arata as he whimpered in fear. "Do not worry...you only suffer for awhile." He smiles and soon followed by painful screams from Arata.

Elsewhere, in a dark hallway, Kei appeared in front of four other people. (They are the other ones that were around) "My brothers and sister, we've got power, and we're going to test them on the victims." Kei laughed.

"Good." Aya smiled.

"Aya, you're with me." Kei tells her, he then looks at the blond haired guy known as Jun and Dosu. "Jun and Dosu, you're to do the main plan with the larger group." He tells them and throws them the bodies in his hands; he then looked at the silver haired one. "Hideki, you deal with the small group however you see fit." Gaining a smirk from all of them but Jun "You know the plan, let's go." Kei says and they all turn into black clouds and vanish into the ground.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Ryuu was looking into the sky, still talking to a near death Kin, although she was semiconscious the whole time, Ryuu then felt a familiar presents. "'Ello Kei." He says, sitting up to look at him. "What brings ya 'ere?" He asks.

"Just planning your demise Ryuu." He smiles, looking at his dead looking hand to see if it's clean.

"That's nice mate." Ryuu says. "And 'ow do ya plan ta do that? Drowning? Burning? Slice me up ta eat me?" He asks.

"Not bad ideas, but we've already tried those…why is there a dead girl here? Have you been a naughty boy Ryuu?" Kei laughs after noticing Kin.

"Na mate, just a talking companion." Ryuu says.

"Oh…" Kei says, slightly surprised by the answer, he then picks up a small rock near his feet. "Not even I'm that cruel." He says and the small rock in his hand shot straight at Kin like a bullet and went straight through her head.

"Ah well, she was getting boring anyway." Ryuu shrugs and then stands up. "So 'ow do ya want this ta 'appen?" Ryuu lifts his arm, but then something shot out of the ground behind his and wrapped around him with its arms and legs.

"That's how it will happen." Kei smiled.

Ryuu turns his head and sees another recognizable face. "'Ello Aya, 'aven't seen ya since Kurosu took ya." He says.

"Yeah, say goodbye to the light." She says as they were sinking into black smoke on the ground.

"Goodbye light." He smiles as he is sucked in and disappears.

Kei walked over to the now dead Kin, grabbed her by her shirt and descended into a black cloud.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Naruto's group were suffering badly, they only got just enough portions of food every few days to stop them from starving too much. And everyone had gotten skinnier, even Choji was skinnier then most of the group since most of his chakra is fat and he's burning it off by being hungry and walking all the time.

Sasuke was leading the group even further into the forest. "How bloody far are these woods?" Naruto yells as they make a clearing from the forest that only went thirty feet.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Sasuke yells back.

"We could ask Hinata, but she's too weak from moving all the time and we're wasting energy on stuff that we don't need to do!" Naruto yells, looking at Hinata as she tried not to fall to the ground with exhaustion, but she blushed a bit because Naruto was worried about her in a way.

"Yeah! And who made you the boss anyway?" Kiba yelled in agreement, followed by a weak bark in his coat.

During the argument, Shikamaru helped Choji over to a close tree to rest; the rest of the group was getting riled up (Ino and Sakura defending Sasuke) as well. While Shino tried to calm the situation as he tried to move Hinata away from the fighting by following Lee who wasn't paying attention to anyone but how miserable he was. "We should calm down, because it may lead to unwanted attention." Shino said, but no one was listening.

"I should kick your ass hard enough so that way, the stick up there will drop out!" Naruto yelled, rolling up his sleeve as he stopped towards him.

Sakura followed Naruto to punch him for threatening Sasuke, Ino was about to do the same, but Kiba started calling her names which pissed her off even more and she jumped on him, making him stumble backwards. Shino felt the ground beneath the move and crack, Lee also felt this and was confused, Shino and Lee saw Kiba with Ino on top of him, making him find difficulty finding balance. "Wait!" Shino yelled.

But it was too late, Kiba fell backwards and landed on the ground and it collapsed, sending half the group into the hole. (Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Ino and Lee if you didn't know.) When they hit the ground, everyone was a little disorganized, and not sure what had just happened and everyone forgot the fight they were just having. "Is everyone alright?" Naruto called as he ran to the smoky hole.

"Yeah, just peachy!" Kiba yelled sarcastically, sounding a bit muffled before coughing.

"Is anyone hurt?" Sakura called.

"No, I'm just fine!" Ino called.

"Of course you are! You landed on me!" Kiba yelled

"I'm very well." Shino calls.

"Only a few scrapes!" Kiba yelled as he could be heard throwing Ino off him as she screamed.

"Nothing can bring down the power of youth!" Lee yells.

Hinata was the only one not to reply. "Ah crap!" Kiba yelled. "Were the hell is she?" Kiba now panicking.

"Ow…where am I?" Hinata's voice could be heard.

The smoke started to clear and Shino was hurrying to her. "It's alright Hinata; we just fell into a cavern." Shino informs her, checking a wound on her head. "It's not too bad, you should be fine." Shino says, slowly helping her up and supporting her.

"Hey guy! There are some tunnels down here!" Ino calls, everyone now saw that there were, but that wasn't important right now.

"Umm…guys…is it me or is the hole getting smaller?" Naruto asked.

Everyone looked and he was right, the hole was getting smaller rapidly. "Shit! We got to get out of here!" Kiba yelled and hurried to the nearest wall and called everyone over to boost them up since everyone was too weak to climb or jump up with chakra. "Hinata, you're first." He says, lifting her up with the help of Lee towards the edge where Naruto and the others were to pull them up.

They were about to grab Hinata and pull her up, till there were large rocks moving, catching everyone's attention and making them forget that the hole was closing. The rocks finally moved away and someone that they weren't expecting at all popped up while rubbing his head. "Buried alive, not too expected." He says, pulling himself up.

"Ryuu?" Lee called.

Ryuu turned around and saw Lee. "What the fuck are ya doing 'ere? And why are ya lifting that lass up?" He asked.

Everyone remembered the trouble they were in and quickly got Hinata out of the hole and soon went on to Ino. "Ryuu, get over here!" Lee yelled, seeing that the hole was closing even quicker.

"Okay mate-" He said, but rocks around them were now shaking rapidly now and one soon exploded, that one was near Ryuu and something jumped out and tackled him.

"Suffer!" A dark voice yelled.

"Zombies! Now this is some new exciting shit!" Ryuu yelled and grinned like a mad man as it tried to rip his throat out.

Everyone stopped once again and looked to see a person in black clothes on top of Ryuu. Team 7 recognized the person as one of Kabuto's teammates, very bloody and cut up. "Get moving!" Sasuke yelled.

They lifted Ino higher and the others grabbed her and pulled her up quickly, more rocks exploded and more dead people started running at Ryuu. Some of the group recognized them, one was the female Sound ninja and Kabuto's other teammate, Lee recognized two more of them as the other team that passed the same year he became a Genin. (One student and teacher that formed with Guy's and Nobu's team, just to let you know, the others were the other victims before Naruto's group) "Oi! I need me leg ya bitch!" Ryuu yells could be heard as one of the undead rips half his leg off.

Two rocks exploded near the group and two undead shot out and tackled Kiba and started dragging him away. Angry and frightened barks could be heard from Kiba as he struggled, with Akamaru biting the face of one of the undead.

Lee and Shino were about to go help, but another rock exploded, Lee saw the dead body and froze in his steps, and he then quickly grabbed Shino and threw him up to the others with all his strength. They managed to grab Shino and pull him up and looked down to see Lee take a fighting stance; they looked at his opponent and were horrified to say the least.

Hinata saw the person and soon started crying in horror and sadness. "Neji!" She called.

Neji's remains were standing there, his clothes bloody as the day they saw his last, but he managed to regain one of his eyes, most likely the one that wasn't crushed. Neji grinned sadistically at Lee and slowly began to walk towards him. "Suffer." Was all Neji said, his voice sounding dark as well.

"Lee! Get over here now!" Naruto yelled, seeing some of the undead run at Kiba as he screamed in pain as one of the undead bit him arm, he wanted to save him but there wasn't enough time as the hole slowly closed around them.

Lee just stood there as the area around him was getting darker as the roof closed, with everyone trying to stop it from closing. "Neji, I'm sorry that I have to do this, but I'll put you to rest again." He says and charges him.

"Lee!" Naruto yelled and the hole closed, cutting them off from him.

* * *

><p>Sleepless D: Sorry for anyone's angersadness for what happened with Kiba and Lee. And if you're wondering about the deathly gray characters, then I'll simply say that Kurosu is the leader and can produce Yami's from god knows where, and he has six servants now (Jun, Kei, Aya, Arata, Hideki and Dosu)with the Yami's in them but they're weaker in comparison. And Mieko is Kurose's love, and who can kill that?


	4. Chapter 4

Sleepless D: Another chapter, hope you like it. Peace out.

* * *

><p>"Lee!" Naruto yelled and the hole closed, cutting them off from Lee, Kiba and Ryuu, but they didn't really care for the later.<p>

"Kiba…" Hinata cried very hard. "Neji…" She said as she tried to hide in her jacket and escape reality.

Shino was worried about Hinata, he may not be able to show it but he can tell different emotions very easily, and he was friends with Hinata since the beginning of the academy. She was in much worst state then when her mother died shortly after Hanabi's birth, but then again she was small and she didn't see her mother close to being killed in front of her or come back as an undead creature.

Shino was about to go confute her, but he saw Naruto looking a little upset about Lee's choice to fight rather than leave, Naruto became good friends with Lee over their time here, Shino walked over to Naruto. "I think you should confute Hinata." Shino said, knowing that he would make her feel better than anything he'd do.

"What…why?" Naruto asked, slightly confused.

"She needs someone right now, and I won't do much good, because you mean more to her then you realize." He tells him, Naruto was a little confused but did as Shino said.

"Umm…Hinata? Are you alright?" Naruto asks, not even sure what to say.

Hinata just cried and grabbed him so she could cry into his chest, Naruto was completely shocked at this point, he never done anything like this and held his arms out to the side.

Shino looked at the others, Sakura was upset about Lee, since he saved her back in the real world, (When Dosu's team attacked them if you forgot.) Ino was sad because of Kiba and that she tried to beat the crap out of him only a short while ago. Choji and Shikamaru were generally sad, they hardly knew them and Sasuke didn't look fazed at all, Shino could tell he was upset over Kiba, but he couldn't show it.

Shikamaru looked at Naruto with a confused look. "What are you doing?" He asked him.

"I have no idea…the closest I've ever gotten to a girl is being punched by them." He said.

Shikamaru nodded, knowing that it was true. "Well…try holding her." He said before looking at the area the hole was and observed it.

Naruto wasn't sure and wrapped his arms around her and she did the same, crying harder than before. "Sweet suffering." A dark voice whispered as he observed them.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Gaara, Kankuro and Temari were walking through the forest Gaara leading the group while Kankuro was at the rear. "This forest just keeps on going." Kankuro complains, the journey killing his feet.

"Shut up." Temari tells him, wiping some sweat of her forehead.

Little did they know that they were being observed from the shadows of the forest, a hand came from the shadows and waved. Nothing seemed to happen to the unsuspecting group, until Kankuro was lifted into the air, and he was grabbing at his throat, trying to grab at something while gargling. "I told you to shut up." She says, not noticing that Kankuro was in danger.

The shadowed hand waved again and Kankuro's limbs were now pulled away in different direction and blood started coming from curtain areas, now showing that wires were attached to him. Kankuro gargled again, trying to scream and there was pain in his gargle as the wires around his body was tightening. "I told you to shut-" Temari turned around to argue with him, but she was shocked to see her brother in the air with blood dripping from him, that told her that it was the real Kankuro and not the puppet. "Kankuro!" She yelled.

Gaara turned around to see what was happening and saw Kankuro in the air, Gaara then noticed the wires attached to him, he then looked at the cuts caused by the wire, but Gaara knew it was too late to even help him. The wires acted fast and were now an inch into his body other than his neck and the blood was now pouring, he grabbed Temari with his sand to stop her from saving him, just in case she gets in the same situation.

The person in the shadows was thinking that it wasn't enough, he waved his hand again and Kankuro then burst into flames and an even more agonized gargle came from him. The person now happy with his work left the shadows showing a silver haired guy and was about to leave he hit something hard; he looked up and saw someone that even made him scared. "How the fuck are you alive?" He asked, but the person just grabbed his neck and crushed it before he had time to react and black cloud vaporized from his body as he collapsed.

Back to Gaara and Temari, she was shedding a few tears and the still living Kankuro as he burned alive, all of a sudden, a large rock shot at his head and a sickening snap came on contact. Both look for the source and saw a white haired girl with a white dress. "What the? Who the hell are you?" Temari yells, absolutely horrified that this girl just killed her brother, even though he was dying anyway.

"Mieko…" Gaara whispers

"I'm a friend, and I just put your friend out of his misery." She says, she then points to her left. "You should follow this direction, you'll be safer there." She says before hurrying away into the woods.

"Wait!" Gaara yells quickly following her, Temari was surprised at this, not wanting to have her last brother disappear from her, she followed.

Gaara was on her tail and she soon stopped and looked at him. "Why are you following me?" Mieko asked.

"Why are you helping me?" Gaara demanded, ignoring her question.

"W-What? I…umm…" She says, not sure how to say this.

"Why are you helping me?" He asks, sounding hostile.

"I-I just want to help you." Mieko replies.

"Gaara?" Temari calls, not sure where he is.

"Not good enough." He says while ignoring Temari's calls, sending sand slowly up the girl's feet. "I ask you why you're helping me every time I see you! But you never tell me."

She becomes nervous. "I just want to help." He repeats.

"But why help 'me'? Everyone would leave me to die if they had the opportunity, they're afraid of me, yet you're not." Gaara says. "Why?"

"I-I can see that you're lonely, I want to help you because your eyes say that you're alone!" She cries, at this his sand drops, she quickly start backing away, not in fear of him, but something else.

"Gaara?" Temari calls again, the girl backs away and vanishes into the forest; Temari spots Gaara and runs to him. "Gaara! Don't leave me alone like that again!" She yells, tears in her eyes.

Gaara had a confused look and walked in the direction the girl pointed to earlier; Temari didn't care and followed him.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"We only managed to get a couple trapped." A voice said, stepping into the light and showing a guy with dark blue hair.

"No matter…I'm almost back to my full strength now, and congratulations." A now mostly gray scared teenager says.

"On what master?" Kei asked.

"I've never witnessed such anguish from the loss of others." Kurosu laughed. "They usually try to save themselves."

Kei smiled. "It was nothing really."

"Now that I'm mostly healed, I'll make them suffer more." He said.

"Are you sure Master? I don't want you over exerting yourself, plus I have a new idea to make them suffer." Kei says, gaining the interest of Kurosu.

"I may let you do that…but after I just knock them around a bit." Kurosu says as he vanishes into smoke.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Naruto's group were slowly walking through the woods, scared of that experience happening again, they were moving in a more closer pack until Ino noticed something ahead. "Is that a cave?" She asked, making everyone look forward and see a cliff with a cave.

"Where the hell did that cliff come from?" Sakura asked.

"It's probably another trap, since no one's noticed it before hand." Sasuke says.

"Or it may have always been there, but the tree's covered our sight from it." Shino says.

"Should we go in the cave?" Ino asks.

"This is troublesome…it could be a trap, or it could be a safe place to rest." Shikamaru says tiredly, now carrying the now very weak Choji. "And if it is a safe place, then all we have to worry about is the enemy coming in from the outside." Shikamaru says.

"Or t-the inside." Hinata whimpers.

"What was that Hinata?" Naruto asks, holding on to her.

"T-There are t-tunnels g-going deeper u-underground, b-but I c-can't s-see that far." She says, deactivating her Byakugan, she has gotten used to the GenJutsu that has created this world, but she can't break it by herself.

"Well that's great…any ideas on what we should?" Sakura asked.

"I think we should go in." Sasuke says as he walks towards the cave and was soon followed by the others.

Everyone entered the cave carefully, there were several tunnels leading every which way so they only went deep enough to hide from the outside and soon sat to rest. "I'm starting to think we should have stayed at that tower." Naruto says while taking deep breaths.

"Yeah, well you're entitled to your own opinion." Sakura says angrily.

Naruto glares at her and holds Hinata tight in his arms, Shikamaru's team were staying close to each other since only there team and Naruto's haven't taken any loses. Sasuke and Shino were on watch from anything that could lead to trouble. "I see everyone's alright." A dark voice says, coming from a tunnel that was very hard to see.

A teenage boy soon steps out of the tunnel, having some burn marks and nearly bald cause of it; they knew it was trouble because he had deathly pale/gray skin and black eyes that reminded them of Zaku. "Who the hell are you?" Sakura yells, not seeing the black eyes and skin.

"I'm the person that keeps you here." Kurosu smirks, making them all feel nervous now and try to draw whatever chakra they have left.

"Then why have you done this to use?" Naruto asks, holding the now shivering Hinata close to him.

"I don't know…I need power to keep this place going…and I can only get power by your deaths, but the voices in my head say make the bad suffer." Kurosu smirks as he slowly raises his hand. "Now suffer." He says and they all could feel a breeze coming from inside the tunnel and it was getting stronger.

The group was trying to hold on as the wind got stronger, Kurosu didn't seem to be affected by the wind, he just waved his hand again and the wind then shot everyone out of the cave and crash into a now partly destroyed forest.

There were a few cries of pain and people calling other people's names, but all of a sudden, the ground around them was covered in snow and a storm was blowing around them like it had been there for hours. Everyone was now struggling to get up and out of the snow by heading in any direction; someone placed a hand on Naruto as he held onto a freighted Hinata. "Follow me." Someone said to him.

"Hey guy! Follow me!" Naruto yelled, not sure why but he was on auto pilot, everyone followed Naruto and they soon found a different cave and quickly entered, there were tunnels leading to different places, but they all walked strait so they wouldn't get lost.

Once they were deep enough that the snowy wind wouldn't reach them, the collapsed and were moaning in pain. "Is everyone alright?" Sakura says painfully.

"No! Choji hit his head hard and I could only just follow with him!" Shikamaru yells, carefully placing Choji on the hard to see ground. (I can't be bothered with all the cold stuttering, so just imagine them shivering and stuttering)

"I think I broke my arm." Ino cries silently, holding her arm.

Shino just walked towards Ino, grabbed her arm and with a sickening crack and a painful scream, while he snapped in into place. "What are you doing to her?" Sakura yells.

"It was just dislocated, and I pushed it back into place." Shino said to her as he walked to Choji, he looked at his head in the bad lighting. "It's hard to say…if luck is on his side, then he'll pull through." He says.

"And how do you know all of this?" Sakura asks.

"If you have a teammate that tends to overdo everything, then you learn." Shino says, referring to Kiba.

Naruto was slowly coming back to the real world, he was then confused by what had happened, someone had just asked him to follow him, but he didn't recognize the voice. Naruto who was still holding a shivering Hinata held her closer to warm her up.

Everyone else was doing the same, Shikamaru and Ino who was still holding her arm held onto Choji and prayed for him, Sakura was holding onto Sasuke and he didn't seem to mind while Shino seemed to hide in his jacket. Everyone was slowly falling asleep, not knowing that someone was watching them.

Xxxxxxxxxx

A short while ago with Gaara and Temari, when they were hit by the 'sudden' storm, they quickened their pace since they were only wearing desert clothes. Gaara then started hearing his name in the wind and soon followed where it was coming from; they both saw a cave and entered it quickly.

"Where the hell did that storm come from?" Temari yelled, rubbing herself to keep warm, she noticed Gaara was still moving deeper into the cave and she quickly followed, they walked for a minute and they soon saw a fire ablaze, with food and blankets around it. "Ok…who left this here?" Temari asked to no one in particular.

Gaara just walked up to the blankets and took one for him and wrapped it around himself and Temari did the same. "Cook." Gaara said as he sat down.

"Pardon?" Temari asked.

"Will you cook something?" Gaara asked, Temari wasn't sure if it was an order or a request, but she did it anyway, neither of them seemed to notice someone observing them.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Naruto slowly opened his eyes; he was confused as he saw a campfire, blankets, food fire wood and a medical bag in the middle of the group. "…Hey guy?" Naruto said, making them wake up and also look in confusion.

"When the hell did this happen?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know…" Naruto said, looking left and right for any signs of other people.

"Maybe we should use them." Shikamaru said making everyone nod and quickly get the stuff; Sakura and Shino were bandaging anything that really needed it like Choji and Ino's wounds. Sasuke was passing food, bottled water and the large blankets to everyone, since Naruto still had the weak Hinata on her and Shikamaru…well, he was just lazy.

When everyone was mended, eating and drinking, they seemed to perk up a bit, Hinata was more awake and snuggled into Naruto as he wrapped a blanket around them since it was still cold. Several minutes pass and they start hearing noises, everyone started getting wary as the noise got closer, they started getting whatever they could to fend for themselves.

The noise was coming from a tunnel near them and something soon walked out, everyone was about to attack but stopped in shock by who it was. "'Ello there mates." The person says in the dark and could be seen holding onto a person in hideous green.

"Lee?" Sakura says in disbelief.

"Yeah mate, it's 'im but he's in shock." The other person says as he limps towards them with Lee, when they get into the light, Ryuu was all but naked, only what looks like trousers remained, but barely.

"Why the hell are you dressed like that?" Sakura yelled, forgetting for a second where they were.

"If ya don't remember…I was getting ripped apart." Ryuu says, jogging her memory.

"You're Ryuu, right?" Shikamaru asks.

"That's right mate, in the flesh…or what ya can see." Ryuu says as Naruto quickly checked on Lee.

Sasuke remembered something. "Wasn't your leg ripped off?" He asked, making everyone look and remember so.

"Yeah, but this not me leg…me took it from a zombie." Ryuu smiles as he shows the scare around his leg. "Me just make sure it fitted and burnt it ta stick, then shock it ta make nerves." (Just go with it)

"Where's Kiba?" Ino asked, hoping he was alright.

"He didn't make it, he was being torn apart when me broke free, Lee 'ere just killed that Neji fellow, me hopped over and he took us down a tunnel and luckily enough, the roof collapsed. Cutting of the zombie horde and leaving one, which Lee 'ere killed and me took its leg." Ryuu smiled as he placed his replaced foot in the fire.

"What are you doing?" Sakura yelled in shock.

"A dead foot is very cold mate." Ryuu said as he took his foot out of the fire and lay on the ground.

Naruto placed Lee near his bed and wrapped a blanket around him and returned to Hinata's side.

"You…you wouldn't happen to know any medical stuff?" Ino asked, looking at Choji in worry.

"…No…why?" Ryuu says as he closed his eyes.

"Because Choji…" Ino whispers, Ryuu opened his eyes and sat up, only managing to see Choji.

"Me say put a pillow over 'is 'ead and 'ave done with it." Ryuu says as he laid back down to sleep.

Ino looked horrified and held onto Choji. "I'm sure he'll pull through." Naruto says, trying to cheer her up.

The group slowly went to sleep

Xxxxxxxxxx

In a dark room, Kurosu was looking over his world. "Snowy weather? Really?" Kurosu asks.

"You'll be surprised by what a little weather can do." Kei says.

"Explain then." Kurosu asks.

"It can bring a person down if the weather's horrible, and they'll have to stay in one location for awhile till it stops, allowing us to know where they are and plan." Kei says.

"Not bad…what do you plan to do next?" Kurosu asks.

"Nothing." Kei replies.

"Nothing? Do you take me for a patient man?" His master asks.

"No sir, I think if we wait long enough…then something else may find them." Kei smirked.

Kurosu was about to ask what, but it came to him. "Not bad." He says

Xxxxxxxxxx

A few days pass and people go to check outside, but it's still snowing hard out there. "It hasn't improved." Sasuke says as he went to Sakura's side, he looked and no one has moved much since they got here.

Naruto was still holding onto Hinata, he hasn't since the 'Undead' incident but Hinata hasn't minded once, actually…she seems down whenever he's away from her. Choji regained his conscious yesterday and been very weak since then, Shikamaru and Ino have been looking after him since he woke up. Shino has been leaving the group to search the tunnels around, Lee hasn't done much but eat on occasions and stay silent, Ryuu has yet to move once since he laid down, some people thought that he died but don't really want to check. Sakura and Sasuke have been doing what Naruto and Hinata have been doing, but get up to move.

"Hey Ryuu!" Naruto yells.

Ryuu head shot up. "What? Me was 'aving a lovely dream of killing someone…me thinks ya were in it." Ryuu says groggily.

"You know the person that took us here?" He asked.

"Yeah…why?" Ryuu asked.

"Why did he make this place?" Naruto asked.

"…He did it ta punish those who hurt 'im." Ryuu says.

"But I don't know this guy." Naruto says while gaining nods from the others.

"It started like that…but me team and the other one was taken as well."

"So who was it he punished in the first place?" Sakura asked.

"A small group of missing ninja's." Ryuu says.

"That's a little extreme, isn't it?" Ino asked.

"Wouldn't ya want it ta happen ta the one's that kill the love of ya life?" Ryuu asked, making everyone look confused. "They killed 'is love and he went overboard, killed all of then recruited some of the ones he captured. Me a lucky one ta be turned into a demon." Ryuu sighs.

"Who was the love of his life?" Sakura asked, feeling slightly sad for the person trying to kill them.

"A nice girl called Mieko, she died…but me think she alive." Ryuu says, not too sure himself.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asks.

"I think me saw her once or twice in this world." He says, slowly closing his eyes to sleep again.

Xxxxxxxxxx

A few more days pass and the group were trying to find out who was leaving them food, but they haven't succeeded at all, Gaara keeps one seeing the girl in white, but can't seem to get her to stay.

Naruto slowly awakens, hearing strange noises, scratching and footsteps coming nearer and nearer toward the group. Naruto looks in the direction of the sound and tries to wake everyone else up without too much noise, he shakes Hinata who's next to him and she opens her eyes. "Hinata…can you see who's coming?" He asks, she looked confused but did so anyway.

Hinata then looked completely scared when she activated her Byakugan and tried not to scream. "I-It's them." She says, making Naruto confused. "T-The u-undead." She whispers.

Naruto looked scared now and slowly crawled towards Lee and shook him, Lee slowly stirred and looked at Naruto, and he pushed his finger to his lips and pointed at the tunnels. Lee then heard the noise and understood and saw Naruto crawl towards Sasuke and Sakura to warn them.

Lee began to slowly move towards Ryuu to warn him of the danger, Choji slowly started to awake by a strange presents near him, he looked up and was in total fear. A person with a missing limb and very bloody was standing there with a sadistic smirk on his face, no one seemed to notice this until they heard Choji scream. Everyone looked to see Choji being dragged away while struggling and fighting to get free. "Choji!" Ino yelled as she tried to grab her teammate's feet, but he was being taken too quickly and soon, Dark eyes could be seen in the dark of where Choji was taken, they could still hear him scream.

* * *

><p>Sleepless D: Ooh…I hope you're all enjoying this story, please review. Peace out.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Sleepless D: And here we are...who's going to go next? Read to find out. Peace out.

* * *

><p>Everyone by Ryuu moved away from the shadows were Choji was taken, something slowly moved out of the shadows, making everyone frightened when they saw one of the undead with a missing arm stager out of the shadows. "Kill...them..." The undead said in a dark voice.<p>

Ryuu smirked and waved his hand at it and sent it flying into the shadows with a smash. "Ya can try mate!" Ryuu laughed.

After he said that, several undead ran out of the shadows, Naruto pushed Hinata behind him quickly, he was about to use Shadow Clones, but gat attacked before he could. No one was able to use any Jutsu's because they were moving so fast, they had to punch and push them away, everyone was finding it hard to get them away because of how weak they are. "Everyone make a circle around the fire! That way we won't get attacked from behind!" Shikamaru yelled.

Everyone did so except Ryuu, who was head butting an undead, laughing like he was having the time of his life. "Is that all ya got bitches!" He laughed.

"Ryuu! Get your ass over here!" Sasuke yelled, kicking an undead away and back into the shadows.

"Why should I?" Ryuu turned to him and asked, but an undead jumped on his back and started to bite the back of his neck, having yellow blood spray out. "Cunt!" He yelled.

Lee was about to go and help him and quickly run to him but. "Lee! We need you here!" Naruto yelled, throwing an undead into the shadows.

Lee paid no heed and was about to continue, until he heard a girl scream and stopped. 'Sakura.' He said to himself and turned quickly to see her tackled to the ground, only managing to keep it from biting her.

Sakura was crying, in fear to die and seeing a disfigured girl that looked like acid was poured on her face trying to kill her, the girl then got a spinning kick to the head, having a sickening snap as she flew back into the shadows. Sakura looked in disbelief to see Lee standing there, showing to be her rescuer, he held out his hand to help her up. "L-Lee..." She said in disbelief, but screamed soon afterwards when she saw another undead behind him to kill him, but was sent staggering away when Shino punched it away.

Lee helped Sakura up and looked over to see Ryuu slamming his back with an undead on it into the rough wall. "Where a corner when ya need it!" Ryuu yelled as he did the move over and over again, he was then tackled to the ground by another undead and a third one came from the shadows and started pulling him into the shadows. "Ya call that a kiss!" Ryuu yelled soon afterwards as ripping sounds and hitting could be heard.

Over to the circle of people around the fire, Sasuke kicks another undead back into the shadows and is engaged again by another one.

Lee was protecting Sakura while saying that he will protect her no matter what.

Shino couldn't use his insects against the undead because they didn't used chakra and it would be pointless, Shino was getting tired by all the fighting.

Shikamaru was holding onto an undead that was trying to rip his throat out, he then realised that the undead was the Sound ninja known as Kin. "What a drag, I always have to fight a girl." He complains, Shikamaru kicked its knee and snapped it, making it collapsed he then quickly snapped its neck and went back to focusing on the others.

Naruto pushes another undead back into the shadows and his leg is then bitten, he looks down and is shocked when he sees what remained of a small white dog, he glanced at Hinata who was trying to help someone else. Knowing she hadn't noticed, he quickly kicked his leg to throw it off and it flew up and was impaled on a Stalactite, he then saw one of the undead and cursed as he saw that it was what remained of Kiba, he grabbed a large rock and threw it at him and sent him back into the shadows. "I hope it's not infectious.' Naruto says to himself.

Ino screams as one of the undead tackled her and was biting her good arm, she started crying from the pain and fear of being killed, she screamed more as the undead was trying to bite a chunk out of her arm. The undead's head soon smashed open and blood poured out everywhere as it collapsed to the floor, dead once again, Ino was shocked and looked at her saviour, only to see Hinata with a large bloody rock.

Ino was about to thank her, but something caught their attention out of the corner of their eye, they looked shocked as something in the shape of a man was standing in the fire, it quickly did hand movements and slammed its hand on the ground. "Earth style: Quick Escape Jutsu!" It yelled and to all the living people, it went completely black.

Hinata felt like she was moving very quickly, almost flying, she too scared to activate her Byakugan, she then quickly saw light, it took a second to re-adjust and she knew they were on topside again. She then realised that she's several feet in the air and now falling, the last thing she saw was her companions shooting out of the ground like she did before everything went black again.

The experience was the same for everyone else, but Naruto managed to stay conscious, blacking out every now and then, he then heard footsteps and looked to see someone in dirty rage checking on everyone he could see. "Who...you?" Naruto asked, finding it hard to use words.

The person looked at Naruto and returned to checking on everyone. "I'm the guy who's trying to keep you alive long enough." The person said.

"...Why?" Naruto asked.

"I'm nearly there on finishing this hellhole." The person said. "Now sleep."

"...Okay..." Naruto says, passing out now.

Xxxxxxxxxx

A few moments before the incident happened, Gaara looked as though he was resting; Temari was sleeping soundly on the other side of the area. Gaara could feel another presents nearby and he saw Mieko quietly wander towards the middle with food in her arms, she placed it on the ground and tried to hurry away. "Mieko..." Gaara called, making her jump.

"G-Gaara..." She whispered.

Gaara gestured to the place next to him. "Sit." He told her.

"I-I really h-have to go." She says.

"I wasn't a request." Gaara says in a dark tone, which made her sit quickly.

They stayed there in silent for several minutes, it was confuting yet uncomfortable at the same time. "G-Gaara-" Mieko began.

"Why do you want to help me because I'm lonely?" Gaara asked, making her confused.

"I...I...I'm l-lonely too...I may h-have people...but I s-still feel alone." Mieko whispers. "I felt a-alone since all t-this happened." She says, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. "Kurose..." She whispers quieter s Gaara couldn't hear.

"I've had no one since I was born, I had someone...but he tried to kill me in the end." Gaara says, remembering the day he gave up.

Mieko looked at him sadly, shocked that someone did that, she reached for his hand and held onto it, Gaara was shocked that someone touched his hand since no one was crazy enough to do so. He enjoyed it and held onto her hand and remained silent, this continued for a few minutes until noise could be heard from down one of the tunnels.

"Ya can try mate!" Someone yelled and a battle could be heard afterwards, Temari slowly woke to the noise and looked at Gaara and was slightly confused when she saw Mieko. She was about to ask what the noise is until she could feel something in the shadows near her, she looked and was slightly disgusted when she saw a bloody, muddy and torn person standing there, she soon went scared when she saw half their face gone. "Kill..." The person said with a dark voice before attacking Temari and pinning her to the ground.

Temari screamed as the person tried to rip her throat out, but Gaara sent sand to crash into him and pin it to the wall and was crushed when Gaara closed his hand, sound came from all the other tunnels and Gaara blocked them all off with his sand. "What's going on?" Gaara asked Mieko.

"I-I d-don't know..." She said, absolutely horrified when she saw the person. "I-I think t-the dead are b-back..." She said, not believing Kurosu would do this by himself.

"What are we going to do?" Temari asked, hearing the undead smashing the sand Gaara placed up.

Gaara was about to answer, but he noticed the fire go weird and he saw someone standing in it, it was quickly moving its arms and Gaara could tell it was doing hand signs and shot sand at it. It was too late as it slammed its hand on the ground and yelled "Earth style: Quick Escape Jutsu!" and all went black.

When they saw light, they noticed they were high in the air and falling, Gaara saw Mieko near him and quickly grabbed onto her to protect her, they hit the ground hard, and Gaara tried his best not to lose consciousness in fear of his Tailed Beast breaking free. He heard sounds and she peeked through his eyes and saw people falling to the ground near him and he blacked out, trying to get over the pain he got hitting hard ground.

He heard movement, thinking that it was one of the people who fell from the sky, after a few seconds he heard someone talk. "Who...you?" Someone asked, Gaara moved and saw Mieko in his arms unconscious, not hurt because of him but passed out for whatever reason.

Gaara moved away from her to look. "I'm the guy who's trying to keep you alive long enough." Another voice says, he looks to see a man in dirty rage.

"...Why?" The first voice asked, he looked to see someone in dirty orange clothes.

"I'm nearly there on finishing this hellhole." The other person said. "Now sleep."

"...Okay..." The orange person says, passing out now.

"What do you mean by that?" Gaara asked, sitting up and holding his head in pain.

"I think I can disrupt this world, or at least give of a signal to other people in the normal world to save everyone here." The person says and Gaara looks at him, seeing that this guy had a lot of experience in his eyes, which were glaring at the person next to him. "And she's the one to cause all this." He points at the girl known as Mieko.

"Why?" Gaara says, warning in his voice if this guy does something.

"She died and my student didn't like that and sent everyone at a one mile radius to here!" He yelled, stepping towards her.

"If you harm her...I'll kill you." Gaara says with blood lust in his voice.

"How?" The person asked, Gaara looked around and saw the landscape was just rocks and sand, he smirked and a large amount of sand rouse, covering the sun and making the man look in surprise. "Are you the container of a Tailed Beast?" The man asked.

"...Yes..." Gaara says, the man looked excited now and took a quick glance at the boy in orange.

"I may be able to get us out of here quicker now." The man smiles. "I won't do anything to her." The man said and Gaara dropped the sand. "Now just live long enough." He looked at the orange boy again. "I knew you looked remailer." He laughed and sunk into the ground.

Gaara was by himself now; he moved closer to Mieko and placed her head on his lap, he waited a couple of hours staring at Mieko and people started stirring. "Why's it hot?" Naruto asked as he rubbed his eyes, confused by seeing rock ground and sand everywhere.

"Hello! Is there anyone here!" Someone yelled over a large hill nearby.

Naruto recognised the voice. "Ino! Over here!" Naruto yelled, he looked around and saw Hinata unconscious while laying on the sand and he quickly moved to her and held her, scared to lose her again. Naruto noticed Gaara sitting nearby but paid no heed to him, he saw Shino holding onto a badly hurt Ino, one of her arms bleeding like hell and her other arm still hurt from it being dislocated.

"Thank Kami; I thought no one else was here but me and Shino." Ino smiled, trying to ignore the pain.

Sasuke started to stir now and looked around to see what all the noise was about and saw Ino, he looked around and saw Gaara with a person he never saw before, he looked around to see if there was anyone else here and saw Sakura and Lee and got a bit angry.

Sakura and Lee stirred together with Sakura laid across Lee's waist, Sakura and Lee blushed together. "Sakura-Chan...As much as...I like you...so near, you're...crushing my manhood..." Lee says in pain when he sees Sakura on top of him.

Sakura blushed harder and quickly got off. "I'm very sorry Lee!" She says.

"It's alright...I'm glad I...saved you from...a hard landing..." He says, wobbling as he got up.

Sakura blushed harder because she noticed it was unusually hard when they woke up (Wink, wink) and tried to hide her face. "I thought you died when we split from you." Sasuke said, looking at Gaara.

"I've been well in surviving in this world." Gaara says, brushing a stray hair on the still unconscious Mieko.

"So who's the girl?" Sasuke asked.

"Mieko." Gaara said, saying nothing more about it.

"Why are we in a desert?" Naruto asked, looking around. "Wasn't it snowing outside?" Naruto asked.

"They may have just left it outside our cave and only there. Why? Because it may take too much chakra to spread it everywhere." Shino says.

"Sounds good enough to me." Naruto says, not too sure what Shino was talking about.

"Umm...guys, I think someone left use equipment again." Sakura says, seeing blankets and bits of food everywhere.

"I believe it was our previous equipment." Shino says, looking at a couple of the blankets.

"Why do you think that?" Sakura asks.

"Why? Because my bugs are inside the cloth and I found someone's hand." Shino says while pulling out a hand and making everyone jump at the sight.

"I found ya!" Someone yells from on top another large hill, making everyone look to see Ryuu, covered in black blood while covering his left hand, a sad looking Shikamaru and a roughed up Temari.

They walked do to the group quickly. "So we're all here." Naruto smiles.

"No...Choji isn't here." Shikamaru says, making everyone look down.

"Wait! If Ryuu was saved when he was taken by those things then he might be over one of these hills." Ino yelled hopefully.

"He's dead...I found his body...him near us..." Shikamaru says quietly. "He was only just alive...but he was too wounded..." Shikamaru says, tears forming in his eyes. "We...I had to put him out of his suffering..." He cries.

"Me was more than willing ta do it." Ryuu says, gaining evil looks from the group as they felt sorry for Shikamaru and the soon crying Ino.

Hinata slowly stirred now and Naruto noticed and hugged Hinata, making her wonder what's happening but realised it was Naruto and hugged back. "I know it's been a hard day, but we may need shelter soon." Shino says and gained nods from everyone.

Ryuu looked around and saw a hand on the ground. "That's where me hand went!" Ryuu yells, making everyone look at him as he showed his left hand...or where his left hand should have been. "Now to reattach it." He said and got to work on it.

Several minutes pass and people found what equipment they could and found a long poll; they stuck it into the hard ground near sand and soon placed the large, bloody and good quilts over the poll and used rocks nearby to hold them in place. Making something close to a tepee, it was just large enough for everyone to get in and lay down, there were still a couple of quilts left and they placed them on the hard ground for comfort while the other half was soft because of sand. "Not bad..." Naruto says, looking around the place and see the remaining food in the middle of the tepee.

"It'll have to do." Sakura says.

"Umm...where do we go if we need the toilet?" Naruto asked.

"You better go over the hill." Sakura says warningly.

"Ok but what if I'm taken or something?" Naruto asked.

"We'll have to do it in groups then, that way someone can watch your back while you go." Shikamaru mumbles, only just stopped crying.

Mieko eyes shot open and she shot up and quickly looked around, scared by being with people she didn't know, Gaara stopped her panic by placing a hand n her and she calmed. "Wh-Where am I?" She asked.

"You're safe." Gaara whispered, moving her closer to him. "I won't let anyone hurt you." He says, making everyone confused and shocked by him saying that.

"Okay then, I'm going to sleep." Naruto says, pulling Hinata close to him and fell asleep as soon as his head was down.

Everyone soon followed but a few remained awake to keep watch, Gaara, Mieko and Sasuke.

Xxxxxxxxxx

A few days pass and everyone was getting hungry but food and water appeared outside the tepee the day before and everyone was satisfied. Little did they know that two dark forces was coming to them, thinking that it's been to long since any suffering has happened and it crept nearer to the unsuspecting group, it was a mater on who got there first to strike.

The small group were either resting or enjoying the silence, Naruto was holding Hinata like he has for awhile now; Sakura stayed near Lee and was talking quietly to him while Sasuke glared at the two. Shino was checking Ino's arms to make sure they're healing well which they were; Gaara was holding onto a blushing and frightened Mieko, Temari was looking at a sleeping Shikamaru who was on sand while wondering how he could be so lazy. Ryuu was being an odd ball and buried himself under most of the sand so that only his head was showing.

People asked him why he was doing that and he simply replied. "Ta save space." Everyone just nodded and left him like that for the past two days.

The two dark forces were close and were deciding who to take when a pair of hands shot out of the sand and grabbed Shikamaru's head and quickly dragged him down. Everyone was shocked by this and quickly tried to save him but were too slow, everyone cursed and started to quickly dismantle the tepee and place it away from the sand, hoping that will help.

The two dark forces slowly crept away thinking they were too slow to take someone.

Xxxxx

Shikamaru landed hard on the cold ground, he woke up and wondered where the hell he was, seeing nothing but a black room, and he saw movement in the shadows and looked to see a guy walking towards him. Shikamaru then saw a blade dragging against the floor as he got closer and closer to him until he was standing above the confused and slightly annoyed by being woke up. "You really are a troublesome piece of shit." Shikamaru says and flips him the finger.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Few more days pass and everyone was down about losing another friend, no one slept for too long in fear that they may be taken or someone they care about. They cheered up a bit when they found out they forgot to unbury Ryuu who didn't say anything until someone stood on him while going to the toilet.

But while Temari was sleeping, Gaara rouse with Mieko and left the tent without a word, Naruto called out to them. "Where are you going?"

"I'm tired of being with people." He says as he walks away from them, leaving Temari who woke up two hours later and was distressed, but not going to look for her little brother in fear of finding him dead.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Master..." Someone called and walked into the light inside a dark room, showing a grey skinned, dark blue haired teen known as Kei.

"Yes?" A dark voice speaks.

"We've got a problem." Kei replies.

"And that would be?" He asks.

"We found Hideki dead in the forest." He says and a girl with grey skin and red hair throwing the body of a silver haired person on the ground. "You know it will be a problem if one more of us dies."

"And why is that?" Their master asked.

"You need a minimum of four to keep this place from falling apart, one to make sure Mieko is safe, two to keep the place from being destroyed and one to find new victims." Kei informed him. "We always had one spare if one of us falls, we gained another spare at the beginning but we've lost two now which leaves us none to take control." Kei tells him.

"So I'll make a Yami and send it after a new victim." The dark voice says.

"Why not let me do the work and bring him here, otherwise you risk killing the Yami." Kei suggests.

"Fine." His master says.

"Master?" The red haired girl calls.

"Yes Aya?"

"Why not let us place a Yami into the person, so that way we can do the dirty work and you can rest while you watch the humans suffer." Aya suggests.

"Very well..." The person says and steps down to Kei, now showing a burnt teen with patches of black hair on his skull, he grabbed Kei's throat and made him open his mouth, making Kei scared at what was going on, the burnt teen opened his mouth and black smoke escaped his mouth and entered Kei's mouth.

He then let go of Kei and walked back to where he was, Kei felt like ultimate power just rushed through his veins now. "I-I'll find t-the new servant." Kei says, wondering what was happening.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The group were shivering at the night in the desert, Naruto really needed to go to the bathroom; he saw Hinata sleeping deeply and moved her softly, he walked over to Lee and kicked him, waking him up. "Need the bathroom." Naruto says and Lee nods.

The two walk over a hill and Lee turns around to give him privacy while Naruto does his business, Naruto whistled a tune and smirked. "Hey Lee, I'm spelling your name." Naruto laughed.

"That's gross Naruto." Lee chuckled.

Naruto was nearly finished when something appeared behind him and Lee, Naruto felt uneasy and jumped when something grabbed him from behind. "Lee-" Naruto began to yell but his mouth was covered and he sunk into the ground in a black smoke.

Lee heard him being called and turned to see Naruto in trouble, he rushed to him but it was too late as Naruto disappeared.

* * *

><p>Sleepless D: Oh...My...God, hope you like it, what happens next? Stay tuned to find out. Peace out.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Sleepless D: Another chapter, another day, hope you're enjoying it. Peace out.

* * *

><p>It has only been a few hours since Naruto was taken and it felt like the world has ended, he always made a dark situation bright and Hinata was in the worst state. She has yet to do anything, she hasn't moved since Lee rushed back and told them what had happened, Shino knew that she probably won't do anything until she dies or cry until then. "Well...me think me sleep outside since ya would find more cheer watching babies being hit by bats then in 'ere." Ryuu says as he walks out.<p>

Everyone looked in horror at what Ryuu said, but it was true, no one seemed to be happy anymore, even with everyone dead it wasn't this bad, Shino tried his best to comfort Hinata by staying close to her. Lee and Sakura tried to comfort each other by holding one another, Ino decided to stay near Temari since trying to find warmth in Sasuke was like trying to get a tan in Alaska, Sasuke seemed to be cursing to himself, wondering who's going to go next.

Xxxxx

Gaara and Mieko were huddled together to keep warm, Gaara was used to this weather from home but could tell Mieko wasn't and held onto her as they had a small blanket that could only cover one, let alone two. "I-I-It's f-freezing." Mieko shivered.

Gaara did something he hadn't done in a long time, he laughed, only a little though, and Mieko looked at Gaara. "Y-You have a-a n-nice l-laugh." She smiles at him.

Gaara felt strange then, he felt a sudden urge to do something he's never thought about doing before, he lead forward and brushed his lips against hers, she was startled by this and froze. He pulled back after a second, not sure how exactly you do it, Mieko just looked at Gaara and quickly pressed her lips against his while surprising the inexperienced lad, when she pulled back she had a deep blush. "M-Mieko..." He murmured.

"I-I don't k-know why I d-did that." She stuttered, but not from the cold.

Gaara said nothing and kissed Mieko again, but this time it had more passion, more meaning and slight understand on what they're doing, Mieko tried to deepen the kiss by brushing her tongue against his lips. Gaara how ever was slightly startled by this and pulled back, gaining a slightly disappointed moan from Mieko. "What was that about?" Gaara asked.

Mieko couldn't help but chuckle at this. "A-Are you telling m-me that y-you've never d-done this before?" She asked, gaining a nod from Gaara. "This s-should be good." She smiles and kisses Gaara again.

She gentle pushed him on his back, making sure not to break the kiss; they continued to kiss for a couple of minutes until Mieko broke it and raised her head to look at him. "When you feel a tongue brush against your lips, it's normal to open your mouth." She tells him, moving the quilt to block out the cold as best as it could.

"Why?" Gaara asked, seeing no point at that.

"Just trust me." She told him and engaged his lips once again; she continued to kiss him for a minute and once again brushed her tongue against his lips and Gaara did what she told him to do. He was surprised when her tongue entered his mouth and began exploring it, he didn't pull back because it seemed nice, wet but nice, and after a few seconds he nervously brushed his tongue against hers and eventually started playing with each other.

This continued for a few minutes until she broke the kiss to breathe and started kissing down his cheek, jaw and neck, making Gaara feel something nice that he's never experienced. Under the quilt, Mieko brushed her hand beneath Gaara's shirt, making him breathe deeply by the sensation of having someone brush their skin against his.

"This is getting hot isn't it?" Someone laughed, making the two jump and look to see Kei with Dosu and a cloaked person standing there. "Oh don't stop on my account, I wonder what would happen if I tell Kurosu that this guy took advantage of you?" He scratched his chin.

"And what would he think if you failed to protect me?" Mieko asked.

"I can cover for that, 'I was very weakened by recruiting our newest member and that guy defeated me and did his business with you girl'." Kei smiled.

"That could be arranged." Gaara says with bloodlust as he moved all the sand around them to come closer to them.

"No, no...if you kill more than one of use then the world will collapse killing everyone here and also killing Mieko." Kei chuckled.

"Actually, since our newest recruit is so powerful we now only need a minimum of three to work this world." Dosu says, making Kei sweat. "And if you had placed the whole Yami into the new recruit, then this place can be run on two people."

"Did you have to tell this guy the conditions of the new effect?" Kei asked, Mieko was confused and looked at Kei's eyes, finding them darker than usual while his chakra was more powerful and she looked at the person in the cloak and felt his chakra was more then everyone here combined.

"What did you do?" Mieko asked.

"Oh...I just found a new recruit a short while ago and I was given a Yami to give him...but I only placed half of it in him and kept the rest to myself." Kei smiles again. "I was pleasantly surprised that he was this powerful on only half." Kei says.

The cloak person removed his hood and the person greyish skin and wild spiky blond hair, whiskers marks that seemed to come of his face, sharper teeth then a normal person and had reddish black eyes that nearly could almost have people see slit pupils. "Nice seeing you Gaara." The person smirked.

Mieko looked horrified by the person, never had she seen such an effect on a possessed person. "What happened to him?" She asked.

"To be honest...we're not sure, maybe it's an effect on only having half a Yami in him." Kei shrugged. "Isn't that right Naruto?" He asks while patting him on the back.

Naruto glared at Kei, making him move his hand away. "Don't touch me." Naruto warns, making Kei nod.

"Isn't he great?" Kei asked, now noticing several feet of sand surrounding them all. "I think it's time to leave." Kei say and vanishes in a cloud of smoke with the other two before they were crushed.

Gaara stood there, knowing that he failed to kill them and he was generally surprised to see Naruto be captured and now working for the enemy since he came out as fighting till you die type of person. "We should get moving." Gaara says.

Mieko looked at him and nodded. "I think you're right Gaara." She replied, seeing Gaara grab the quilt and wrap it round both of them and walked, making Mieko blush by being so close to the man she kissed.

Xxxxx

In a dark room four people were standing together and talking to one another. "Any idea on what we should do next?" Dosu asked.

"I've got an idea." Naruto smirks.

"Do tell." Kei raised an eyebrow, Naruto whispered his idea and they all looked surprised at this. "And here I thought you were dumb by the way I observed you." He laughed and then looks at Aya. "You up to it?" He asked her and she smiled. "Good."

Xxxxxxxxxx

It was morning and the group were wondering whether or not they'll get out of here, Shino looked outside to see a mostly naked Ryuu sunbathing, only having a large cloth covering his groin. He went back in and could see the group were on breaking point at losing the will to live, who knew that one smiling orange boy could keep everyone happy.

Noise could be heard outside. "Cunt!" Ryuu yelled and everyone quickly looked outside other then Hinata who has yet to move or eat, they saw Ryuu being dragged away by what seemed like nothing.

Lee ran after him yelling. "Sakura stay here!" He yelled, and was soon followed by Shino and Ino because Shino knew that Ryuu knew more about this place then anyone and Ino went thinking that she could die and was too sad from losing all of her teammates and everyone else.

Everyone that stayed behind had their own reasons, Temari didn't like that Ryuu guy, Sasuke knew it would be a waste of time, Sakura did as Lee told her and Hinata wasn't moving from the depression.

Xxxxx

Ryuu had been dragged for a few minutes now and was getting tired so he slammed his fists into the ground, trying to slow himself down, something snapped inside him and he want mental and screamed a inhuman voice that could be heard half way around this false world. The area around him seemed to explode, sand and debris were flying everywhere, and Ryuu was rolling out of the smoke and came to a halt when someone stuck their foot out to stop him rolling into him.

Ryuu looked half human and half something else as he looked up, his eyes now black with one reddish eye and the other one Bluish. **"They put one in ya...but they didn't know ya already 'ad something in ya."** Ryuu laughed in a none too human voice.

"Yeah...but be quiet, I'll see you soon." The person smirked as Ryuu was sucked underground by black clouds.

Someone appeared behind him after Ryuu was gone and smirked. "You know what I have to do to make it convincing." He said while raising his hand, not hearing what Ryuu said beforehand.

"Yeah, yeah, just do it quickly." The person said and raised his arms out.

Xxxxx

Lee, Shino and Ino heard the inhuman scream and stopped. "W-Was the R-Ryuu?" Ino asked.

"I believe so. Why? Because he did say that he was mostly demon now and may have tried to escape." Shino says.

"I think Ryuu went that way." Lee points in the direction of a large amount of smoke rising from the ground, they all nodded and went to that direction.

Xxxxx

It took them a few minutes to reach that area, but when they got there they saw someone who they weren't expecting at all. "Naruto!" Lee yells, rushing over to him, Naruto was laying face down on the ground with several stab wounds and cuts, he turned him around and his front wasn't any better while his face was black and blue and red all over. "What happened to you?" Lee asked.

"I was...taken, their...master tortured... me and left...me here to...die." Naruto says in deep breathes.

"What happened to Ryuu?" Lee asked, looking around to see nothing but a small hole from the explosion.

"Don't know...someone came...wanting suffering...wanted witnesses...brought closest one..." Naruto said in pain.

Lee slowly helped Naruto up along with Ino while Shino just looked at Naruto, feeling uneasy for some reason but continued watching Lee and Ino carry Naruto back to where the camp is. Shino glanced around the area before following, he did notice a long drag mark from the hole to where Naruto was, and that only a couple of Naruto's wounds would have been lethal if not tended to. "Come on Shino!" Ino yells, feeling glad that they lost someone mutual and gained someone she knew, Shino nodded and took a last glance at the area, feeling that something is off.

Xxxxx

Gaara waited near a large rock where Mieko told him to stay, having to go and get food for both of them, he felt lonely again but showed nothing, only knowing how to hide it all too well. He heard movement from the left of him and he looked to see Mieko in a different outfit but paid no attention to that, thinking that if she could get food, she could get clothes as well. "Mieko..." Gaara said quietly.

Mieko just smirked and wondered closer to him, she then placed her hands on his shoulders and began kissing him, making him surprised yet again as she kissed him for a few seconds. When she broke form him, Gaara was a little confused, but wasn't sure on what, he looked her in the eyes as she smiled lovingly. "I know of a quiet place where we can be together." She whispers seductively.

Gaara was surprised again for she never acted like this and was about to talk, but Mieko engaged his lips again while covering his eyes, he lost his footing for some reason and fell backwards. He thought he was going to hit a rock wall but kept falling till he hit something soft, he looked to find that he was on a bed with white sheets and he looked around to see a dark room with lit candles circled around them. "Where are we?" Gaara asked, getting confused now.

"The quiet little place I was talking about." Mieko smiled and pounced on him to reengage his lips, Gaara knew this wasn't right and pushed her off him, making her have a hurt look on her face.

"Why did you do that?" She asked.

"This isn't right...you're not right...you're not Mieko." Gaara says, glaring at her.

"What are you talking about? I am Mieko." She replies, looking more hurt.

"You...are...not...Mieko." Gaara says dangerously, the room temperature going way down now.

Mieko smirked and her eyes went black. "How did you guess?" She asked.

"I don't guess. I know." Gaara says, fury running through his mind and he kicked her down onto the ground that made the ground smashed, she was about to get up but Gaara was on top of her, holding her down. "Who are you!" Gaara yells, too angry of having someone try to trick him like this and slammed hit fist into her face hard.

The person that looked like Mieko yelled in pain, but smirked afterwards as blood came out of her now broken nose. "Fuck you!" She yells, Gaara slams his fist into her face again, this time taking out a tooth. "Oh that's right, show me the good stuff." She smirked again, Gaara punched again, gaining strength he never had and smashed a few more teeth out. "Oh Gaara!" She yells like she's having sex and laughs.

Gaara put more force if that was possible into the hits and punched her over and over again, the final punch sent her head slamming into the ground with a crack. Her disguise was gone now, although it was hard to tell since she wasn't recognisable anymore and couldn't speak at the moment, all he noticed was red hair what wasn't because of blood, the girl grunts in pain and slowly has her shaking hand rise and flips him the finger before dropping it. "I should kill you...but I'll leave you to suffer." Gaara says, trying to push his dislocated knuckles back into place while trying not to show pain.

Gaara started looking around, trying to see if there was any means to leave this place, he could try and force her to get him out of here, but she found it hard just to flip him off.

Xxxxx

The small group of Leaf ninja had just managed to get back to their tent. "Hey! You'll never guess who we found!" Ino yells, making Sakura look out and open her jaw in disbelief.

"Naruto!" She yells excitedly, but then sees his wounds and looks worried. "Naruto!" She say panicky as she went to find the remainder of the bandages to help him and rushes out.

Temari looked out with Sasuke to see a wounded Naruto, they were genially glad to see him since it's been miserable without the loud mouth, Temari went back inside to see Hinata still looking like death. "Hinata! Naruto's alive!" She tells her.

Hinata for the first time in ages looks up, wondering if it was true. "N-Naruto-Kun..." She whispers with a dry throat, making her quieter than usual, the ones outside come in with a wounded Naruto who was getting bandaged as he walked.

"Watch it!" Naruto grunts in pain as he was placed down on the hard ground, Hinata stared at disbelief, she slowly and painfully got up, (she hasn't moved since Naruto disappeared ) and slowly wondered to Naruto's side. He didn't notice Hinata at first since Sakura was hurting him with stuff that heals, when he noticed her he smiled. "Hinata..." He said.

Hinata did something that no one in the tent expected at all, she tackled him and kissed him very hard, Naruto was highly confused and was in pain and pleasure at the same time. Everyone was surprised and only Sasuke noticed that someone was missing, including Ryuu, he looked outside to see Shino standing there like a statue. 'I know I missed something...' Shino thought to himself.

"Hey Shino, where's Ryuu?" Sasuke asked.

"We are not sure. Why you ask? Because there was no sign of him." Shino says, slowly walking into the make shift home to see Hinata and Naruto kissing each other, Shino couldn't help but raise an eyebrow to this as he entered.

Xxxxx

Gaara has been searching for a way out for two hours now but can't find any sign of a way out, just as he was giving up and was going to go Shukaku a wall opened near him and Mieko rushed in. "Gaara!" She yelled while breathing very hard, she then noticed the battered red haired girl she knew as Aya on the ground. "W-What happened?" She asked.

"This girl tried to fool me by pretending that she was you, but I saw through it and hurt her for doing it." Gaara says, very happy seeing the real Mieko.

"Gaara..." She said, not sure if she should feel pleased or not. "We've got to get out of here." She says and quickly grabs his hand and rushes out of the room.

Someone walked out of the shadows, very interested by what had happened as he walked towards Aya. "That didn't go to plan did it?" Dosu laughed, Aya raised her hand shakily and flipped him off. "You're lucky that we need you alive." Dosu said as he grabbed her hand and started to drag her away.

Xxxxx

Naruto was walking now, everyone was surprised by his recovery rate, but Sakura and Sasuke knew he was a fast healer after awhile, everyone looked as Naruto and Hinata kissed every few seconds like they would die if they didn't. Night was coming since it was getting colder and people started shivering, they started huddling together and stayed like that, Naruto slowly got up gaining a disappointed moan from Hinata. "Need the bathroom." Naruto tells her.

"You sure?" Lee asked. "Remember what happened last time when you went to the toilet at night." He reminds him.

"I wish I could hold it, but when you have to go, you have to go." Naruto says and walk out of the tent, making Sasuke quickly follow him encase something happens. "I don't need an escort. " Naruto says.

"Well you don't need to be an dumbass but that won't change." Sasuke says, not noticing that they are being followed, once they reached over the hill Naruto stopped.

"Go ahead then." Sasuke says.

Naruto sighs and turns to Sasuke. "I really wish you had stayed behind." Naruto says, making Sasuke raise an eyebrow, Naruto opened his eyes to show blackish red eyes and smirk darkly at him. "Cause I'm going to make you scream." Naruto says and punches Sasuke, making him fall and grunt in pain.

Sasuke looks at his friend in disbelief and sees Naruto open his hand and a club shot from the ground and he grabbed hit, he raised it to hit Sasuke but stopped all of a sudden. Sasuke is slightly confused and sees Naruto's legs become black, realising that they're bugs and turns to see Shino behind him. "Thanks Shino." Sasuke says and quickly moves away from Naruto.

"You're late." Naruto laughs making the two confused, Shin felt someone tap him on the shoulder from behind and looked to see a blue haired teen smiling.

"I got lost." The newcomer laughs and takes a few feet forward and turns and punches Shino hard, Shino went flying into the air and crashed in the tepee shaped tent, causing everyone to scream in fright. They moved the covers away to see what's going on and see the blue haired teen on the hill, and Sasuke was soon thrown over the hill and lands near the small group.

"That seemed too easy." Naruto's voice could be heard and then they saw him walk to the top of the hill and wave lightly. "You've got to hate weaklings." Naruto laughs.

"What's going on?" Temari yells.

"Naruto appears to be on their side now." Shino says, stepping from behind them, holding his now slightly bloody head. "Why? I believe that the creature called a Yami is in him."

"You guessed right." Naruto laughs and waves his hand slowly and a rock shot at Shino's gut, making him collapse.

"S-Shino! N-N-Naruto-Kun!" Hinata cries, not sure what is happening.

"Ah Hinata...my first kiss, I'm surprised that you lasted this long." Naruto laughs.

"N-Naruto-Kun..." She said, still confused.

"May I have this first hit Kei?" Naruto asked his blue haired companion.

"By all mean." Kei waved his hand to allow him through.

Naruto smirked and jumped down, landing near Sasuke and was about to kick him towards Sakura, Lee saw this and managed to get in front of her because Naruto seemed to pause of a second, Naruto then kicked Sasuke like it was nothing. Lee caught Sasuke but was thrown back by the force of the hit and crashed into Sakura, Temari grabbed her fan and was about to attack Naruto but he hesitantly waved his hand at her, making a spike shoot out for the ground and hit the right side of her abdomen.

She cursed in pain and Ino went to go help her but Naruto paused before waving a hand at her and made the ground beneath sink, slowing consuming her as she screamed in fright. "Would you mind killing someone!" Kei yelled to Naruto. "Cause I don't want to wait for too long!"

Naruto looked at Hinata and she was scared, not sure what to think or move, Naruto slowly had a sharp pole stick out of his hand and walked towards Hinata. "N-Naruto...please stop..." Hinata begged.

Naruto seemed to stop for a second before continuing towards her. "Hinata! Get moving!" Temari yelled in pain, Naruto raised his hand and was only a foot away from her.

"Naruto..." She whispered and he then stabbed her, she felt the pain and shock of what was happening, she looked into Naruto's eyes only to be confused by what she saw, he leaned closer and whispered into her ear before pulling out the now bloody pole and she collapsed.

"Hinata!" Hinata heard people yell, she knew that it was the only people still conscious but could do nothing, she whispered Naruto's name again before everything went black to Hinata.

* * *

><p>Sleepless D: Did I just do that? Oh yes I did! What happens next I'm sure you'll love to find out. Peace out.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Sleepless D: And yet another chapter, I hope you really enjoying it. Peace out.

* * *

><p>Naruto stood over the bleeding Hinata and watched her bleed as the pole in his hand slowly retract back in his hand, everyone was focused on Hinata and didn't see the pained smirk on Naruto's face and a single tear went down his cheek. "Well done my man! No let's leave them to wallow in self pity!" Kei yells.<p>

Naruto turned and walked to Kei, wiping away the tear and once he got to him, the two disappeared in a cloud of black smoke, Lee pushes Sasuke off him and quickly goes and helps Ino who was still sinking. He grabbed her hand, making sure he doesn't go down with her and pulls with all his strength, after a few second he manages to pull her out and he takes a breathe before going to help Temari. Sakura was slowly walking to Hinata, absolutely shocked that he did that to her, she didn't even notice Sasuke and Shino were getting up slowly and painfully, she dropped to Hinata in hope that she was still alive and checked for a pulse, she then grew more shocked that she did find a weak pulse. "Hey! Hinata's still alive!" Sakura yells and rips part of her skirt of and uses that to stop the bleeding.

Ino heard this and rushed over to her to help her out; Shino was even more confused by what had just happened, he was conscious the whole time and he noticed how hesitant Naruto was when hurting his friends. He looked over at Temari when Lee snapped the spike that was still in Temari and went to pull it out, Shino noticed that the spike hit a non-vital place, he looked at Hinata, and she was stabbed in a more vital area but not too vital. 'Why...' He thought to himself.

Xxxxx

In a dark room there were two people in the brightest area talking to one another. "Jun...We've got a problem." The teenager known as Kurosu said, now gaining the interest of the blond. "I'm being followed." He said.

Jun looked confused and looked around. "...By what?" Jun asked.

"It's not in here in my world you idiot! In the real world! They've somehow found me and I'm trying to lose them from my trail." Kurosu mumbled. "If this keeps up...then they'll find me in a couple of days."

"How many are there?" Jun asked.

"Not sure...their chakras are too powerful to determine...but if I kill them in this world then I could remain powerful until the end of this life." Kurosu said, making Jun look surprised. "But I don't think that will be possible."

"What shall we do then master?" Jun asked.

"I'll have to finish my victims quickly." Kurosu told him, gaining a nod. "But we can still have fun before then, since I can kill them by burning this world." Kurosu smirked.

Xxxxx

Gaara and Mieko were rushing through dark corridors for hours now. "Why is it taking so long?" Gaara asked in annoyance.

"Why d-do you think it t-took me so long t-to get t-to you?" Mieko asked. "And now w-we've got t-to get out of h-here t-through the long w-way so we aren't c-caught." She tells him, opening another wall and rushing into it with Gaara.

They were about to open another wall in a room. "'Ello there mate." A voice came from above, they looked up to see Ryuu, hanging in the air by several hooks on chains and bleeding yellow blood that dripped to the ground into a puddle of black and yellow blood. "Mind letting me down mate?" Ryuu asked.

"Ryuu? What happened to you?" Mieko asked.

"Well...something grabbed me leg and dragged me for ages, me escaped only ta be captured again and placed in this shithole...and Kei is the worst host I've ever met." Ryuu mumbles.

"How do we get you down?" She asked Ryuu.

"Well...ya see those levers?" He asked, nodding in the direction where two levers were attached to a wall. "One of those will let loose the chains, the other one will tighten the chains and rip skin and limbs off." Ryuu told her. "...But me don't know which." Ryuu laughed.

Mieko looked scared now, she didn't know what to do, she was on good terms with Ryuu before coming to this world and she worried about him. Gaara just walked up to the levers and pulled a random one and Ryuu screamed as he fell to the ground with a hard thud. "Done." Gaara says, getting a little bored of waiting around.

"Thank ya mate." Ryuu says as he ripped the hooks of and stands. "Me now a good way ta get out of 'ere." Ryuu says while looking at the two.

"I've b-been here for a y-year and y-you know s-something I don't?" Mieko asked.

"Me know many shit." Ryuu smiles and goes to a wall to open it and hurry through and was quickly followed by the other two.

Xxxxxxxxxx

It was morning now and everyone was exhausted, from making sure people's wounds aren't unattended and by the shock that Naruto was working with the enemy now. People shot up when a small explosion came from nearby and everyone looked to see something falling towards them and they all scattered, carrying the still unconscious Hinata.

The thing landed on the sand nearby and it was big and wrapped in a quilt, making people wonder what it was and scared to check it out at the same time. The wrapped bundle raised to look like it was sitting up and this made everyone jump and get ready for anything, they then were shocked when they heard it speak. "What a drag..." It said and it unwrapped itself to make everyone looked shocked when they see Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru!" Ino yelled and was about to run to him, but Sasuke stopped her. "What are you doing?" Ino yelled.

"He could be like Naruto." Sasuke said, making Ino look sad and worried as she looked at Shikamaru standing up and stretch.

Shikamaru turned to see the small group of people he knew. "Hey guy, what's happened?" He asked them, gaining no answer, he looked around and saw the group was down by a third, wounded and the camp was destroyed. "What happened?" Shikamaru asked, very concerned now.

"Why should we tell you? For all we know you could be like Naruto." Sasuke told him, making him confused.

"What happened to Naruto? Where are the others?" Shikamaru asked.

"Naruto was possessed and attacked everyone!" Sakura yelled, making his eyes widen in fear.

"Man this just got a whole lot more troublesome." Shikamaru curses and another explosion is heard and people look up to see another thing fall from the sky and land skilfully on the ground.

Everyone saw a man in his forties and messy brown hair and the man was wearing rags and had a sword to his side; he looked around and looked back at Shikamaru. "I told you to wake up, but I had to send you sleeping." The man laughed.

Lee looked confused and whispered. "Nobu?"

"Nobu, we've got a something more troublesome then before." Shikamaru says gaining a serious look from the man named Nobu.

"What is it?" Nobu asked.

"Naruto's been taken by the enemy and had placed a Yami inside of him." Shikamaru tells him making the man curse.

"We'll have to move fast then." Nobu says.

"What the hell is going on? And who the hell are you!" Sakura yells.

"This is Nobu Kawachi, he was Kurosu's Sensei." Shino says while remembering what Ryuu said about his teacher.

Shino is correct, I recognise him from last year." Lee said.

"I would say hi, but we've got bigger problem to worry about." Nobu said. "This world is still intact so the Yami inside Naruto hasn't taken complete control." Nobu says.

"Wait, you mean Naruto isn't possessed?" Sasuke asks.

"He is, but not all the way...if he gets fully possessed then you can kiss this world goodbye." Nobu said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Temari asked.

"If Naruto get 100% possessed then this world will explode into nothing, killing all those inside and the ones controlling it, what a drag." Shikamaru tells them.

Everyone was shocked and wondered why. "Why's that Shikamaru?" Ino asked.

"Because he's already got something in him more powerful then all of us, and if those two demons chakra mix then it'll be like a nuke went off." Nobu says. "Now follow me, we've got to get to the centre of this world which isn't far."

"And why should we follow you?" Sasuke asks, not liking being ordered.

"Cause I'm the one that's been feeding you since the beginning." Nobu says, looking at each of the member. "Where are Ryuu and the sand kid?" He asked.

"Ryuu's gone but we don't know where, while Gaara walked off with the girl known as Mieko." Shino tells him. "Is there anything that can save Naruto?" He asked, now knowing why Naruto was acting strange last night.

"I don't know...no one's ever got rid of a Yami in them, but this is the first mistake they've made by taking him." Nobu says now walking ahead and being followed by everyone as they carry the wounded.

"Why do we need to get to the centre of this world?" Sakura asked.

"It's the best place to be when this world collapses, you won't get hurt too much." Nobu tells them.

"The world is going to collapse!" Sakura yells in fright.

"Yeah, I've spent a year trying to find a way out of here and I found a way for people in the real world to find us." Nobu tells them. "With the orange kid and the sand kid here it made it more effective...and if the people find the user in the real world then they can attack while he's like this." Nobu tells them.

"But how do we know you're not just like what happened to Naruto and leading us into a trap?" Ino asked.

"Nobu is an honest man and I don't believe that Shikamaru or him are dangerous." Lee says.

"Good on you boy." Nobu smirks and hurries along.

Xxxxx

Several minutes pass and Ino was walking by Shikamaru to talk to him. "So what happened to you back then Shikamaru?" Ino asked, referring to the day he disappeared.

"Nobu saw that they were about to kill someone and he only just managed to have enough power to save someone, he picked me because he knew I was a Nara, thinking my tactician skills are better than his." Shikamaru said. "He could have saved someone else, but that would look suspicious and they would have tried to find him and kill everyone here." He tells them. "But it was troublesome because I thought I was going to die when I woke up."

"Well I'm glad you're alive." Ino says with a smile.

Xxxxx

In a dark corridor, Ryuu was leading Mieko and Gaara down them, Mieko was getting confused and knew that this place looked familiar. "Where are you taking us?" She asked him.

"I know how to get out of here faster." Ryuu smirked and opened a section of the wall and walked in, being followed by the two, the wall shut behind them and they looked highly confused as the saw Ryuu walk forward with his arms out. "Me home ya piece of shit!" He yells.

Mieko and Gaara looked and were in a very large dark room with a light in the middle of it. "How did you get here Ryuu?" A dark annoyed voice came and someone with gray burnt skin walked forward into the light, the man known as Kurosu didn't look pleased as Ryuu stepped in front of him.

"Ya servants took me and me got free Kurosu me old mate." Ryuu smirked.

Kurosu raised what was left of an eyebrow and looked angry. "Did you know of this Jun?" He asked.

"N-No Master, I've been your most loyal servant and would never break your rules." A voice from the darkness said. "I told you that Kei would lead to trouble Master."

"It's a little late to hunt him down...now what shall I do about you-" Kurosu was about to ask but punched him hard to make him slam into the ground, making the world crack a little, Ryuu was about to hit him again but Kurose sent a black cloud that hit him and made him fly backwards.

Ryuu was laughing his head off as he crashed into the ground; he looked up to see Kurosu slowly be swallowed up by black clouds as he stood. "Ya rely on that Yami way too much mate..." Ryuu smirked, his skin slowly turned yellow and his eyes went black with one being reddish while the other one was bluish. **"Think ya can take me?" **Ryuu laughed.

Gaara was now getting edgy, feeling the Shukaku demand blood and he slowly walked forward. "Gaara!" Mieko whispered loudly, worried what will happen if he's found, she didn't notice that someone was coming near her.

Gaara's felt power going through the air around him, getting excited that he could feel alive by killing these people; his blood tingled at the thought of their blood making him feel alive again. Kurosu saw Gaara walk into the shadows and was angered by this. "Where the hell are these people coming from?" Kurosu yells in anger.

Ryuu turned to see Gaara with a psychotic smirk and grinned at it. **"Ya here ta help me?"** Ryuu asked.

Gaara answered by having sand shoot at the both of them, covering all but their heads, they looked to one another then back at Gaara. "Blood...Make me feel alive!" Gaara yells and was about to close his hand, but the sand around Ryuu and Kurosu exploded from them and they moved away.

"**This could lead ta trouble."** Ryuu laughed, waving his hand at Gaara, but Gaara's sand covered himself by a wall and the sand lit into fire, Ryuu raised an eyebrow. "This will be hard." Ryuu said and the sand separated showing a more sadistic Gaara and he sent the sand shooting at Kurosu.

Kurosu sent the black cloud at the sand and it slammed into the sand, each one trying to best the other, Ryuu thought that it would be his chance and raised his hand to attack. But sand covered his arm quickly, he looked to see Gaara staring at him with bloodlust and had his hand pointed at him, he closed his hand and crushed Ryuu's arm, blood spurting out of the sand. Ryuu looked enraged now and screamed in anger, but this scream kept on getting louder and louder making everyone stop and hold their ears in pain and made the room shake and crumble, the scream them seemed to turn into a blast and the entire area exploded including the other rooms and halls around.

Xxxxx

The group of people that were travelling through the desert until the ground around them shook. "What's going on?" Sakura yelled, fearing that something bad is going to happen.

"I don't know!" Nobu yelled and he then saw the world around them crack. 'Has someone found Kurosu?' He asked himself.

An explosion happened several feet away, causing everyone to fly in the opposite direction, smoke went everywhere and as soon as the smoke cleared everyone looked to see what's happened. There was now a large crater that seemed to go on of a mile long with rubble everywhere, everyone just looked around the crater to see if anyone is there, they saw people moving rubble out of the way but were now scared by seeing people with gray skin. "It's them!" Ino screamed a little too loud because they looked up to see them.

"We've got to get to the centre of this crater." Nobu said.

"Why!" Sakura yelled.

"It's the centre." Nobu simply said.

"W-Where am I?" Someone said in pain, everyone looked to see Hinata awake now.

"Hinata! Are you okay?" Sakura yelled.

"Y-Yes...where's Naruto?" Hinata asked, making everyone look sad.

"Come on! We've got to get moving!" Nobu yelled, picking up Hinata and jumped down the crater, everyone looked confused and soon followed him.

The drop wasn't that high and everyone landed with ease, only to see the person once known as Dosu look nervous with a badly hurt Aya. But Kei and Naruto appeared behind Dosu looking a little roughed up by their home collapsing on them, Hinata called Naruto's name when she sees him but he didn't do anything. "Holy shit, I thought you died Nobu!" Kei laughed.

"I nearly did, but it's thanks to you that I can manipulate this world with more ease." Nobu smiled, making Kei look darkly at him.

But as soon as he was about to reply, black smoke appeared from in between the two whilst revealing a very angry bruised Kurosu and Jun with a weak Mieko. "I trusted you Kei...I gave you the honour of protecting Mieko and have someone to help...I even gave you power to help...yet you let her out of your sights." Kurosu said with bloodlust, he then looks at Naruto with confusion. "And what are you suppose to be?"

"He's the new recruit." Kei said. "And look who we've found Kurosu." He points behind him.

He looks to find all of his remaining victims standing there, and was very surprised to see Nobu. "Ah...hello Sensei, I thought you died." Kurosu laughed.

"You really do underestimate me Kurosu." Nobu laughed.

"Kei...I'll grant you another chance to redeem yourself and kill Nobu quickly, if not I'll-" Kurosu began, but soon had a faraway look and seemed surprised. "You got here faster than I expected." Kurosu said to no one, almost as if he was somewhere else. "Why are you here?...Jinchuriki? What the hell's a Jinchuriki?...Chakra beast?...Gaara and Naruto Uzu-...shit...if you hurt me, I'll kill them...And who are you? Wait...you look like one of my prisoners." Kurosu grinned. "His names Sasuke-" Kurosu said, but as soon as he said that, his body tensed, the world around them seemed to be crumbling away and the red sky soon had a black dot with a black circle around it with three comma marks surrounding it.

"I think it's time to act out our plan." Kei smiled. "Naruto."

Naruto walked towards the tensed up Kurosu and placed quite a lot of chakra in his fist and slammed it into him, making his fly at the group who only managed to dodge, Kurosu smashed through the dirt wall behind him and didn't come out. "Master!" Jun yelled but Naruto slapped him and sent him flying while dropping Mieko.

"Now I'm the master of this world, let's kill everyone to celebrate." Kei chuckled. "Naruto, kill them all." Kei ordered, Naruto turned to the group who was wondering what was going on, but Naruto did nothing. "I told you to kill them Naruto!" Kei yelled and Naruto's body shook violently and he turned to look at Kei, making him confused and worried when he saw Naruto bleeding from all of his facial openings and his black eyes were red and skin nearly back to normal.

"**I'm not Naruto...I am the Nine Tailed Fox."** Naruto said, he screamed a chakra blast at Kei sending him and his two other companions flying; he then turned to the group who were slightly horrified when Naruto said that and hoped that he was on their side. Naruto started vomiting, a mixture of stomach contents, blood and black smoke; once he stopped he looked up. **"You better get moving." **

They were about to do what he said but the wall behind them exploded and Kurosu staggered out badly wounded. "Stop the pain!" He yelled and collapsed to his knees while holding his head.

All of a sudden, something shot out of the ground and tackled Kurosu into a wall and held him there. **"YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD!"** He yelled and everyone saw that it was Ryuu with one arm and demonic looking.

"Ryuu..." Nobu said in disbelief, nearly dropping Hinata.

Ryuu turned to see Nobu and grinned. **"I don't think I'll make it out of this world Sensei."** Ryuu says and slams Kurosu deeper into the wall.

Nobu nodded and quickly went running to the centre. "Come on! The world's already collapsing!" He yells, everyone nods and runs after him while Naruto just ran to the centre at ridicules speed.

Gaara emerged from the rubble nearby and looked around to see the world crumbling away, he looked nearby to stare in disbelief that Mieko was nearby; he quickly went to her side and picked her up. "G-Gaara..." Mieko smiled weakly and kissed his lips quickly before pulling back. "W-We need t-to go w-with t-the others." She pointed at the group that was moving away from them, he nodded and carried her as he made his way to them.

As everyone was running with Lee and Shino helping Temari move, Nobu still carrying Hinata and everyone else staying close together, until something jumped out of the rubble and tackled Shino, making Temari fall over and see Dosu holding onto Shino. "We won't lose!" Dosu yells and both he and Shino are consumed by black clouds and vanish.

"Keep moving!" Nobu yells. "We're nearly there!" With that Shikamaru helps carry Temari and kept moving forward.

They could see Naruto standing at their destination vomiting again, but this time it was more black smoke, they were nearly there until they heard a scream from behind, they all turned to see Ino being held by a very roughed up Kei. "I...will...not...lose!" He yells as he grabbed her neck and snapped it with all the strength he could muster, everyone stared in shock as Ino fell to the ground and made a small thud.

Shikamaru cursed and screamed Ino's name, Sakura looked in disbelief as her best friend and arch rival fell to the ground dead. "You bastard!" She screamed and was about to charge.

She stopped when Kei raised both his arms and the people could feel the chakra in him intensify, and rubble started shooting everywhere from behind him and the remainder of the undead stood there. "I...will...win!" He yells and the undead charge at the remaining group.

"Run!" Nobu yells and runs with everyone doing the same.

Kei laughs but soon stops when someone tackles him from behind; he turns to see an enraged Jun raise his fist and slams it down on him. "You traitor!" He yells and goes to slam his face again but is tackled from the side and sees the red haired Aya having difficulty standing.

"Thank you Aya, you're still as beautiful as ever I see." Kei says as he sees her bruised bloody face. "And I'm not a traitor per say...I'm just tired of being told what to do." He smiles, waving his hand and sends Jun flying into a sharp rock, he looks around and sees the world about to collapse. "This isn't good." He whispers.

The group managed to get to the still vomiting Naruto who was now looking a little less gray. "Naruto-Kun!" Hinata yells and gets out of Nobu's arms and weakly wobbles to him, she loses her footing when she's near him and he catches her, his eyes still red but were slowly going blue now.

"Hinata...didn't I tell you to trust me" Naruto smiled, remembering the time he whispered to her when he stabbed her, but then sees the small army of undead coming at them and curses and moved her behind him.

But the world was now nothing but a few remainder of what it used to be and it collapsed before the undead came to them, sending everyone into sudden darkness.

Xxxxx

Hinata woke up to the sound of fighting and she looked around to see a forest, or what remains of one anyway by all the burning trees and destroyed ones, she looks to see Naruto sending a undead flying away into a fire. "Everyone to me!" Nobu yells with his sword in the air and slices an undead in half, she looks to see Shikamaru and Lee defending Temari, she couldn't see anyone else from her group but there were only a few undead running around.

She activated her Byakugan to look around; she saw Sasuke and Sakura running towards her group, Gaara was protecting a very weak looking Mieko near her group, but she did notice that two men were standing in front of a nearly dead boy known as Kurosu and a wounded Jun. One of them looked like a shark and had a large sword on his back while the other one had long hair and could see chakra forming in his hands for something; she looked around to see one more person that was inside a puppet attacking the undead.

Sasuke and Sakura made it to the group and were about to help but Sasuke turned to see someone that made his blood boil in fury. "Itachi!" He yelled, if he wasn't enraged he would have noticed a relieved look on his face before vanishing in a fire, he was about to charge but Nobu grabbed him.

"We've got to move!" He yells and the group quickly gets moving towards Gaara and Mieko, getting them to come with them before escaping the battle field.

Over to Jun, Kurosu and the other two men. "I won't fall as easy, not while my master needs help." He says.

"Let's see how long you can last against us then." The one with the large sword smirks.

"This will only require my weakest of my art work to win this hn." The one with long blond hair says and a small bird appears in his hand, the one with the sword charged and swung at the child but he jumped high to dodge it, but a small white bird appeared in front of him and exploded, causing him to fly into a tree and fall unconscious. "Too easy hn." He says and sends a few more birds at the child and explode, sending him flying in several directions.

"Is there any last words from you?" The one with the large sword asks Kurosu.

"Mieko...I'm sorry..." He whispers, making the other to look at him.

"Ok then, rest in peace." He says and drives his large blade down on Kurosu, after a few second their companions show up. "What are we going to do now?" he asks his black haired friend.

"We leave." He replies and walks away.

"...All that trouble and all for nothing." His companion says and is followed by the others.

Xxxxx

The group managed to get to the safety of the village and were treated at the hospital immediately, making the Hokage sceptical by the loss of children that died and that a presumed dead ninja was found alive and saved the rest.

Things weren't the same for a long time and no one understood why this had to happen, a large funeral was held for those that were lost and won't be forgotten. Everyone was never the same after that, but Naruto and Hinata started seeing each other since then, Sakura and Lee were very close since then, Gaara and Mieko stayed together and luckily for Mieko, she stayed alive when she came to the real world and they never separated the day they got back

Xxxxx

Just outside the village, four people were resting after nearly being killed by several things. "I think I will like to see the world that I haven't seen for so long." One of them said.

"Then we'll rest and kill those that escape...because no one escapes." The leader says. "Come Aya, Dosu, Shino." He smirked and the group walks away from the village.

* * *

><p>Sleepless D: There we have it ladies and gentlemen, I'm wondering whether to end the story here and have a sequel, or just have the story continue on which will probably be months or even years later in the story. Tell me what you think and Peace out.<p> 


End file.
